


如梦似幻-番外篇

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	如梦似幻-番外篇

番外一。享受

“放松。”辜子传握着陈甯的膝弯，将自己一点一点送进去。  
“嗯……”阳具破开肠肉的感觉太过刺激，陈甯皱着眉，忍不住哼了一声。  
一个月没做，辜子传竟然想一次性将整根都插进去，下腹又涨又酸，陈甯忍不住伸手抵住辜子传的小腹，“够了。”  
“才插了一半。”辜子传俯身吻陈甯的唇，“让我全进去。”  
“……涨。”嘴唇一触及分，陈甯喘着气，努力放松身体，“慢点。”  
“你好紧。”辜子传盯着陈甯紧绷泛白的穴口，将自己插到了底，“我动了。”  
辜子传慢慢地插起来，陈甯顿时有些说不出话，他下面垫了两个枕头，一低头就能看见辜子传怒涨的阴茎在自己体内进出，湿红的根部抽出来一些，又重重地送进去，陈甯揪紧了枕巾，胸口不住地起伏，仿佛维持呼吸已经是个大工程，但他仍忍不住要问，“真、真的？”  
他颤颤地问，生怕辜子传否认似的，下身夹的更紧了，湿热的肠肉箍得辜子传闷哼一声，忍不住打了下陈甯的屁股，“说了放松！”  
“啊！”陈甯被打得下身又是一缩，“别打！”  
“谁叫你欠收拾？”辜子传绞紧了眉，这一个月他连自慰都没有，光被这样夹了两下就有些忍不住想射，他再懒得废话，掰开陈甯的大腿，开始不管不顾地狂插起来。  
陈甯刚被辜子传告白，满心的浓情蜜意，真以为辜子传在这短短一个月转了性，能和他循序渐进地慢慢来，谁知肉麻话都没讲两句，这人就开始狂风骤雨地猛操，而他连生气的功夫都没有，便瞬间被带入这铺天盖地的情潮中，只会摇头晃脑地浪叫了。  
辜子传连花样都没有，就凭这单纯的猛进猛出，陈甯就挨不住了。久未承欢的身体本来就容易高潮，哪怕辜子传没有刻意去磨他的前列腺，光凭阳具快速抽插间不经意的摩擦，陈甯就爽得无法自持。  
到……到了！陈甯睁大了双眼，嘴巴也爽得合不上，他一边粗喘，一边眼睁睁看着自己的顶端随着辜子传插入的节奏流出精液，一股接一股，弄脏他光洁无毛的阴部。  
鲜红的舌头就这样毫无防备地伸着，辜子传一低头就含住了，他闭上眼，一边与陈甯舌吻一边放松下身，最后猛插了几下，将这泡存了三十天的浓精射在陈甯的直肠深处。  
“嗯、嗯！”辜子传射了精却没马上软下来，嘴巴更是半分不离陈甯的，仍在高热湿软的后穴里挺动。从自己射精到辜子传射精，陈甯感觉自己的高潮仿佛丝毫没有停止，他像条白蛇一样紧紧缠着辜子传的身体，下身止不住地痉挛。  
除了第一次，这可能是辜子传射的最快的一回了。阳具从陈甯的穴口缓缓抽出，啵第一声，浓稠的精液便顺着龟头滴上了床单，辜子传喘着粗气，看那个小小的肉洞吐噜着精液一点点收紧，又咕唧一下，吐出下一股体液。  
“骚死了。”辜子传红着眼睛，伸手又一次捅进陈甯的屁眼，他一次性插了三根，手腕翻转，抽出来的时候，连无名指上，那枚刚刚被陈甯套上去的戒指都沾上了精液，“爽不爽？”他粗声粗气地问，反手就将满手湿滑抹上陈甯的胸脯。  
“……嗯。”陈甯咬着嘴唇，乖乖任辜子传糟蹋，看自己通红的乳尖被抹上乳白色的精液，又被揪着拉起，“轻点弄。”  
“重了你才爽。”辜子传这样说，却放开湿漉漉的乳头，转而握住陈甯半软的阴茎，“陈甯，”辜子传轻轻揉搓陈甯的龟头，“你真能射。”  
陈甯满肚子都是自己流出来的东西，精液混着前液，湿湿亮亮的一大摊浑白体液，他前面少被抚慰，酥酥麻麻的痒意涌上来，也是别样的刺激，“小传……”  
他重新勃起了。  
“嗯？”辜子传歪着脖子，下面也渐渐涨起来，“想换什么姿势？”  
“随你。”陈甯轻轻握住辜子传在他身下套弄的手，“我可不可以，”他欲言又止地顿了顿，“叫你老公？”  
辜子传愣了，一时停了动作，傻了般地盯着陈甯，“你说什么？”  
“老公。”陈甯的脸也红极了，但他咬着嘴唇，从床上坐起来，“我能这样叫你吗？”  
辜子传就这样呆坐着，看陈甯赤着身体坐上自己的大腿，“老公。”他又软软地叫了一声，“我又想要了。”  
辜子传脑子没反应，肉棒却全硬了，陈甯咬着嘴唇，握住撸了两把，便抬起屁股坐了下去。  
这回阳具进入得非常顺利，陈甯坐到了底，两手捏住辜子传的肩膀，推了一下，辜子传就倒了下去。他羞涩地笑了笑，张大双腿，让脚掌踩住床铺，“老公，”他抬起屁股，又缓缓下蹲，“我里面还紧吗？”  
辜子传一句话也说不出来，陈甯的头发软软地贴在脸上，汗湿了一些，遮住他一半的额头。他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，是最无辜最清纯的模样，却一声又一声地喊他老公，还摆出最淫荡的姿势，一边操自己，一边问他紧不紧。  
“是不是松了？”陈甯皱起眉头，撑着他的腹肌抬臀，“我骚一点，你别不要我。”  
“老公好大……”陈甯挺起胸脯，右手撑在辜子传的大腿上，而那只带着戒指的左手，则抹上自己涂满精液的乳头。  
u盘在洗澡前取下来了，带回去前，陈甯抬起戒指仔仔细细地看，才发现内侧竟镶了一颗小小的钻石，而钻石的对面，还刻了一个“传”字。  
陈甯一边上上下下的骑，一边拧着手指揉弄乳尖，“小传，老公，”他的嗓子又软又轻，“顶到了，好舒服……”  
陈甯身上全是乱七八糟的淫液，呜咽着骑了一会儿，又抓住辜子传的手，往他们的连接处摸。  
“我把你全吃进去了。”陈甯牵着辜子传的手，带他去摸那近乎被撑平的穴口，“你舒不舒服？”  
辜子传毛发浓密，凌乱的阴毛上粘着陈甯屁股里里出来的精液，陈甯把肉棒一次次坐到底，粗硬的毛发就在娇嫩的穴口处反复摩擦，一些沾上了淫液，甚至贴着肉棒的根部一起操进陈甯的肠道。  
辜子传仿佛听不见任何声音了，他的视野里，只剩下陈甯湿漉漉、红通通的屁眼，和自己的这根乱草中怒胀的阳具。  
陈甯又往上提了一些，阴茎深红湿润的根部袒露出一截，贴着几根扭曲的毛发，他兴奋地喘着气，把住自己的阴囊，看辜子传的手指抚摸自己撑满的边缘，努力放松下体，期待地望着辜子传。  
他原来最怕的就是辜子传插到兴起，就又要往他体内再塞点东西的恶癖，本就被填满的身体被迫打开，忍受开苞般撕裂的痛苦，手指配合阴茎在体内肆意凌虐，直插到他下体失去主权，被动地高潮，失控地喷尿。  
但现在不一样了，一切都不一样了。原来的屈辱、妥协、心酸、苦楚，对现在的陈甯而言，全部都成为了甘之如饴的奉献——不，他原来也是在奉献着的，一腔真心，满腹爱意，除了将底线退了再退、低了又低，他也想不到其他什么能够留住辜子传的法子了。  
是什么呢，陈甯咬着嘴唇，看辜子传将食指与中指贴着阳具挤进自己的体内，还是痛的，他忍住嘶声，紧攥自己的囊袋，感受手指一点一点探进自己的身体。  
陈甯一动也不敢动，而辜子传也一声不吭，仿佛周遭环境都陷入诡异的静谧，只有身体里的感觉是清晰的：肠道已经被阳具填满，手指每一下的动作都将触感无限放大，待疼痛消散，便只能体味敏感点被重点摩擦的刺激。  
原来是这么爽的。陈甯扬起脖颈，无法自拔地呻吟，辜子传开始抖动他体内的手指，摁在那块软肉上飞快地耸，“啊！啊！啊！啊！小传！”陈甯忍不住跟着手指的律动上下起伏，紧握阴囊的手掌也滑上鲜少使用的柱身，动情地搓动。  
湿热的吻印上颈窝，辜子传挺起身子，一边在陈甯颈窝处啃咬，一边加快手指与胯部的动作，而陈甯则一边忘我地手淫，一边仰着脸，望着白花花的天花板，仿佛脑海里也只剩下白花花的一片——  
是什么呢？是享受吧……他享受被这样对待，正如辜子传享受如此对待他一样，一人施予，一人承受，同样的甘之如饴，共振的两颗真心。

这注定是疯狂的一夜。辜子传一旦回过神来，陈甯就完全丧失了主动权，骑乘稍歇，他就被辜子传压在身下，被迫翘着屁股前后主动吞吃辜子传的阳具。而辜子传则大爷一样地跪在他身后，一边揉他的屁股，一边教他说些不堪入耳的淫言浪语。  
陈甯觉得自己对辜子传已经没有下限了，他像个出轨的荡妇，饥渴地晃着屁股，让野男人的阳具操到自己最舒服的那块地方，嘴上还哼哼唧唧地喊着，“小传老公的大鸡巴操得我好舒服！”  
辜子传真的太变态了，陈甯一边叫床一边腹诽，不是小传，不是老公，偏偏是小传老公，听起来就好像他陈甯有不止一个老公似的。  
但就这样辜子传是玩不够的，两人后来进了浴室，辜子传非要陈甯自己收缩屁眼，把内射的精液排出来。等一股股白浆顺着腿根流干净了，辜子传又把花洒调成一股集中的激流，用水操陈甯的屁眼。可怜陈甯后穴被烫得通红敏感点却得不到抚慰，什么好话都说尽了才让辜子传进去操进去。  
不算那和好之后亲热的那几天，辜子传可算是孤枕难眠了十个月，他把陈甯两只手都掰到了身后，狡猾地避开腺体，非要陈甯给他讲讲，这段时间一个人都是怎么想着他自慰的。陈甯被辜子传折腾成这样，无论如何都再不敢实话实说，只好把屁眼缩得紧紧的，含含糊糊地说用的手指，又拧过头去亲辜子传的嘴唇，生怕他看出什么不对。  
干到最后，陈甯都不晓得自己是怎么睡的，他只记得自己失禁后辜子传也射在了里面，他一边漏着尿，一边被掐住了下巴，歪着脑袋接吻，缺氧让高潮来得更凶，而他刚刚踏上云端，就失足跌入了梦乡。  
记忆咸湿又凌乱，连梦里陈甯也在和辜子传做爱，大脑皮层的触觉系统哪怕没有刺激也在疯狂传导，舌尖被舔吮的触觉在梦境里清晰得让他双腿发软，但当陈甯睁开眼睛，他又开始怀疑这一切是否是梦，因为辜子传正躺在他的身前，睁着幼狮般湿漉漉的眼睛，在他的嘴唇上痴痴地吻。  
陈甯纵容地张嘴，让辜子传把舌头钻进来，年轻人的舌头有力又灵活，在口腔里扫荡一圈，追着他的亲热，陈甯闭着眼睛享受，好一会儿才吮了吮辜子传的舌尖，却尝到一股淡淡的薄荷味。  
陈甯还迷糊着，只觉得辜子传嘴里如此好味，便投入了许多。两人又吻了很久，时深时浅，换气又继续，直到舌头发麻，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“小传，现在几点了？”陈甯咂咂嘴，窝进辜子传的怀里，打了个哈欠。  
“七点半，还早。”辜子传在陈甯发顶落下一吻，“你接着睡。”  
陈甯点点头，揪着辜子传的睡衣领，再一次沉沉地睡着了。番外二。值得

“陈甯，陈甯。”  
陈甯睁开眼，就看见辜子传举着手机贴在他的脸边，“你妈妈的电话。”  
陈甯还迷糊着，接过手机就随手划开到接听，整个人翻了个身，趴到辜子传的身上，“喂，妈。”  
辜子传靠坐在床头，陈甯整个人就埋在他的肚子上。北京暖气很足，薄被下陈甯的身体凸显出曼妙的弧度，他半眯着眼睛，对着手机嗯嗯啊啊地应答着，一边哼哼，脸蛋一边在辜子传的腹肌上无意识地蹭。  
“知道啦，我会准时。”陈甯说着打了个哈欠，“小传也一起来，你们多做点菜。”  
虽不至于一清二楚，电话那边的声音也相当响亮，但陈甯嘱咐完这句，好一会儿都没听到应答的声音。  
辜子传原本抚弄着陈甯的头发，察觉到这份安静，手上动作下意识地停了。  
沉默少倾，电话那头才有了动静，陈甯却没觉出什么异样，又跟妈妈撒了两句娇，说自己想吃彩蔬福袋和梅干菜芋泥饼，才挂断电话。  
陈甯将手机一甩，抱住辜子传的腰就要继续睡。柔软的脸颊隔着睡衣贴着辜子传的小腹，辜子传推了推他，陈甯却不放手，“小传，陪我再睡一会儿。”  
“不睡了。”辜子传说着却躺下来，把陈甯揽进怀里，“已经一点多了。”  
“我们四点出发就行了。”陈甯说着一条腿也缠了上来，“我困死了，都是你，陪我再眯一会儿。”  
“晚上再睡。”辜子传眉心微蹙，手抬起来，似是想掐陈甯的鼻子，却只是摸上了陈甯的脸，“得出去给叔叔阿姨买点东西，再睡就来不及了。”  
陈甯无可奈何地睁眼，“哪要这么麻烦啊……”他嘴巴不满地撅着，但一对上辜子传的眼睛，他便如梦初醒，终于明白过来。  
“哦。”他喏喏地应了一声，有些不好意思，一手讨好地搂住辜子传的脖子，在辜子传脸上亲了一下，“我现在就起。”  
辜子传面无表情地哼了一声，却低头蹭了蹭陈甯的嘴唇，“快去弄脸，别磨叽。”  
“知道了。”陈甯撇嘴，下床前，忍不住又揽住辜子传，咬了口他的唇。

陈甯弄脸的步骤怎么样也快不了。他昨天晚上被折腾狠了，拍完两层水，就剥了两片眼贴敷上。他见缝插针地刷牙，擦完嘴又开始绕过眼部抹精华，等精华吸收完眼贴才敷好，他赶紧往上再抹一层眼霜，用金属棒按摩眼周十圈，再上一层面霜，最后还要喷一层补水喷雾。  
弄了快二十分钟，陈甯还要上防晒。他在卫生间做了五六个拉伸才感觉脸上干的差不多，赶紧撸起袖子把快用完的防晒液摇了摇，手背，脖颈，脸颊，只要会与阳光接触的皮肤均一丝不苟地涂上，不留一丝缝隙。  
他光着脚丫子，吧嗒吧嗒地跑回卧室。要和小传出去逛街，给父母买东西，还要回家，给妈妈看小传送给他的戒指。陈甯快三十岁的人了，兴奋的还跟小年轻谈恋爱第一次出门约会似的。他在衣帽间挑来挑去，挑了一件粉色的粗针毛衣，混了些蓝色和紫色的毛线，宽松版型，高领，衬得他脸小肤白，还能遮住辜子传在他脖子上留的印子。  
他穿了条复古版型的直筒牛仔裤，裤腿宽宽地翻上来，坐在衣帽间的凳子上，给自己系白色的高帮板鞋。陈甯头发长长了些，路演时常常被发型师分成中分烫点细波浪出来，现在洗干净了垂在额前，遮住了眉毛，让他显得又乖又纯，简直可以直接去参加网络偶像选拔。  
他打扮起来向来要些时间，辜子传不催，陈甯在镜子前照了好一会儿才作罢。他其实一直想打个耳洞，现在很多男艺人都有，带一个耳坠很能给整体造型加分，可他和辜子传提过，辜子传说什么都不同意，陈甯也只好作罢，配饰挑来挑去，索性什么也没戴。  
他还要喷香水的。陈甯选了一款圣罗兰前几年发售的中性款。香水叫BLOUSE，女式衬衣的意思。玫瑰的底香，前调非常妩媚，男生喷着就挺娘的。但他一闻就很喜欢，还是偷偷摸摸地买了，一次只敢喷一点点，抹在耳后和手腕内侧。  
北京现在很冷了，他挑了件白色的加鹅，挽在手肘，轻快地走向客厅，准备叫上辜子传出发。他们俩到现在还没吃饭，陈甯想着一会儿就在新光天地附近吃点，他都打扮成这样，也不想再开火了。  
“小传，我好了。”陈甯把羽绒服搭到吧台椅背上，没看见辜子传，漫无目的地喊了一声。  
没人应，陈甯拉开椅子坐下了。这一个月不在家，辜子传搬了不少自己的东西进来，时不时就看见一些他没添置的东西出现。正巧一扭头，陈甯就看见一个摆在吧台旁边的陌生铝制桶，尺寸跟奶粉差不多，他知道辜子传是最讨厌奶粉的，心下一阵好奇，就伸手把桶转了过来。  
竟然是一罐蛋白粉。  
陈甯蓦地愣了，蛋白粉，辜子传需要吃这种东西吗？  
不待陈甯细想，辜子传就出现了。他还没换衣服，穿着深蓝色的暗格睡衣，手上端着两个大碗，啪地一下搁在桌上，冒着腾腾的热气。  
“凑活吃点，我怕今天堵车，可能没时间在外面吃。”  
陈甯瞪大了眼睛，涂了唇膏的嘴巴呆滞地张开，傻傻地盯着辜子传。大概是这模样太傻，辜子传忍不住前倾，伸长脖子咬了陈甯一口，“看什么看？看你老公帅吗？”  
“帅。”陈甯下意识附和，脑子却还是懵的，辜子传掐了下陈甯的脸，叹口气道：“就是速冻水饺，我还煮破皮了。你用不着惊小怪，这段时间我都是自己这么弄的。”  
“哦，哦。”陈甯愣愣地点头，接过勺子就盛了个饺子。水饺很大一个，皮被煮的塌塌的，一副要破不破的样子。饺子皮上面热气还没散，看着烫嘴得很，陈甯却吹也不吹，张开嘴就往口里送。  
“烫！”辜子传吓了一跳，他饺子老是煮过头，而煮过头的饺子是最烫的，眼看陈甯就要把饺子吞进去了，他赶紧大喝一声，震的陈甯叮当一声，饺子和勺子都摔进了碗里。  
一点饺子汤溅到袖口，还好辜子传没往碗里搁醋，陈甯吓得手都哆嗦了，衣服也不去擦，怯怯地望向辜子传。  
“唉。”辜子传叹了口气，绕到陈甯跟前。陈甯的头发长了，他拨起一缕，撩到陈甯耳后，矮下身子，吻住陈甯的唇。  
陈甯连接吻也不会了，辜子传含着他的舌头吮了吮，慢慢退出来，“吓成这样，简直是在打我的脸。”  
“什、什么？”陈甯不明白，他已经被亲晕了，辜子传给他煮饺子，是真的吗，他做梦都没有这么美。  
“下次你教我煮。”辜子传捧着陈甯的脸，一下一下地，轻吻他的嘴唇，“我跟着包装袋上面，添三次凉水，却每次都要煮烂。”  
“火大一点……”陈甯喃喃，“不要让水滚太久。”  
“哦。”辜子传又深深吻进去，唇分，他抵着陈甯的额头，低声道：“你还要教我做别的，饺子我已经要吃吐了。”  
“好，好。”陈甯胡乱地答应，“学什么都可以。”  
“我有很多要学。”辜子传最后吻了吻陈甯的眉心，把他松开了，“你先把这个吃了吧。”  
陈甯点头，饺子已经不烫嘴了。

素馅的饺子，煮过头了就没有什么味道，辜子传调了一盘料，醋、酱油、花椒油和香油，陈甯把料往饺子上一泼，才吃出些风味来。  
他的嘴唇被花椒油麻得红通通，喝了两口冰水才觉得好一些。辜子传吃得比他快，陈甯收了自己的碗，顺手也将辜子传的抄起来，“我来洗吧，你去收拾一下。”  
辜子传没和他争，时间的确有些紧了。陈甯洗碗手脚麻利，五分钟料理好出来，辜子传也换好衣服，靠在吧台旁看手机。陈甯看见辜子传的打扮，一时愣了愣，心跳又有些加速，他走到辜子传身边，忍不住伸手抱住了他，鼻子埋在辜子传脖子边蹭了蹭，闻到一丝淡淡的广藿香味。  
是和他同一系列的古龙水，Tuxedo，晚礼服。  
辜子传难得没有穿一身黑，浅灰色的羊绒高领衫，是五年前陈甯为他买的一件，马吉拉的秋冬新品，没有多余的花纹，只在左臂有三道深灰夹白的宽条纹。  
算起来，这么长时间，这是辜子传第二次穿。  
第一次穿是五年前，《那个我》的首映礼。十月的上海骤然降温，陈甯在南京西路的恒隆广场，给辜子传临时买了这件毛衫。当时辜子传喜欢另外一件，深灰色的粗花针毛线，衣摆左下角设计出一个扯坏的洞，他试穿出来，毛线的破洞露出他一小截腹肌，陈甯看了，便说这衣服太过前卫，穿在首映礼，显得不稳重。  
辜子传父母管他花钱管的很严，他当时还不到二十一，信用卡的额度只剩三千，既然他自己买不起，陈甯就作主替他买了这一件。  
首映礼上，辜子传影坛初征，站在一众前辈中间，脸上还有些不明显的稚气。他穿着情人买的衣衫，脸上是一如既往的冷漠淡然，虽是初生牛犊，却有超脱年龄的沉稳与气度。

首映礼大获成功，本该是大肆庆祝的一晚，辜子传对陈甯却没什么好脸色。一回家，六千块钱的羊绒衫就被他粗暴地扯下，随手丢在洗手间的角落，沾着洗澡的水汽，被揉得皱皱巴巴。  
此后经年，他一次也没有穿过。  
直到今天。

“好帅。”陈甯踮起脚，在辜子传的耳边亲了一口。  
“是吗。”辜子传轻咳了一声，伸长手拎起陈甯挂在椅背上的羽绒服，示意陈甯张开手，要替他穿上。  
拉链拉倒胸口，辜子传低下头，亲了下陈甯的额头。  
五年后的今天，辜子传重新穿上陈甯为他买的老成毛衫，去拜会陈甯的父母，而他在拥抱时闻见陈甯颈间的气味，又喷了相配的一支香。  
“嗯。”陈甯闭上眼，闻到广藿香里，似有还无的玫瑰味道。  
是的。五年，十年，二十年，多久都值得。  
番外三。偿还

陈甯本来打算去新光天地，辜子传拿了车钥匙，却说去王府中环。  
新光天地和王府中环的牌子差不了几家，王府中环却要离父母家远一些，陈甯本想提醒一句时间，坐在车里，看着辜子传拨了下挂在后视镜上的转经筒，终是没嘀咕出那句嘱咐。  
车里音乐调的不高，就着淡淡的乐声，两人有一搭没一搭地说着，该给父母选什么样的礼物。陈甯将厚厚的羽绒服搭在身前，在手机上翻品牌近期的新品，看见喜欢的，便在红绿灯停车的时候，叫辜子传过来瞅两眼。  
原来陈甯是不敢用这种琐事去烦辜子传的，过年回家的礼物他向来自觉买好双份，先用辜子传的卡刷，再给他转去自己的一半，两人银行密码倒是一向不分彼此，021214，都是辜子传的生日。  
说起来，再不到一个星期，辜子传就要二十六岁了。  
往年的生日，陈甯都会精心准备，不仅在礼物上大费周章，更免不得将自己洗的干干净净，让辜子传玩些尤其过分的把式，可今年，经过几件大事的洗礼，这日子近在咫尺，陈甯才猛地想起这茬子事儿，只剩下一周，年末的事情又堆在一起，辜子传今年的生日礼物……他该怎么办呢。  
他走了神儿，辜子传将车停好了都没觉出来，直到辜子传掐住他的下巴，陈甯才蓦地惊醒。  
辜子传还是那副不苟言笑地死人脸，手上也没个轻重，大概是想要温柔的，但拿起口罩往陈甯脸上戴的动作还是透着几分粗鲁，“发什么呆。”口罩带子勾住耳朵，辜子传替他把头发拉出来，又捏了捏陈甯的耳垂。  
“没有。”陈甯矢口否认，眼睛眨也不敢眨，盯着辜子传近在咫尺的脸。  
却看见辜子传闭上眼睛，隔着口罩在他唇上吻下去。  
嘴唇隔着口罩相触，有种沙沙的感觉，辜子传只与陈甯贴了很少一会儿，就直起身，往脸上戴了个一样的口罩。  
“下车。”辜子传再也不看他，拉开车门自顾自钻了出去。

陈甯在座位上呆了十几秒，才慢吞吞套上羽绒服下车。  
辜子传就站在车的不远处，见陈甯从车上下来，便摁了下手里的车钥匙，再将钥匙往兜里一揣，两手插着兜往外走去。  
陈甯几步小跑，跟到辜子传身侧，差不多两步距离的位置停下，辜子传顿了顿，偏头看他，一张脸戴着口罩更显的线条坚毅。  
“走吧。”陈甯轻轻拍了拍辜子传的胳膊，没有去牵辜子传的手。  
两人隔着不到半米的距离，规规矩矩地逛街，大概连热心的朝阳群众看见，也说不准这两人之间的关系。陈甯在车上就对要买的东西大致有了想法，辜子传也不用说话，只跟在陈甯后头，偶尔点一点头，再拿出手机扫码，最后拎上包，就齐活了。  
买好东西，陈甯也没弄明白为什么辜子传非要舍近求远，转念又想，辜子传今年不是个大生日，如果拿不准送什么特别的，倒可以多送一些小玩意儿，王府中环的溥仪眼镜行里有别处难寻的Mykita，陈甯想，过阵日子，等辜子传出去拍戏的时候，倒是需要一副上脸轻盈的墨镜。  
“小传，”陈甯望见不远处的眼镜行，叫住了辜子传，“我想去前面的眼镜行看一眼，很快就好，你要不要先去把东西放回车上，一会儿我们在街口碰头？”  
“我也要去个地方。”辜子传闻言点点头，“你逛吧，我取个东西就去开车，到了给你信息。”  
陈甯听了就要去接辜子传手上的购物袋，辜子传两手都拎了东西，一个人回停车场还好，要是去什么别的地方就不方便了。  
辜子传没和陈甯争，把装丝巾和首饰的袋子匀给陈甯，大街上人来人往，交接时，两只手轻轻碰了碰。拿过袋子，陈甯用空着的一只手拍了拍辜子传大衣襟前的褶皱，戴着口罩的一张脸，只有弯弯的眼睛露出来，“我走咯。”  
辜子传点点头，陈甯就转身离开了，走了几步，他忍不住回头，却看见辜子传仍站在原地，安静地望着他。  
“走吧。”陈甯挥挥手，很快转过身，忍不住加紧步伐，临近店门口，陈甯再次回身望去，隔着来往的行人，却一下就捉住那个高大的身影。  
“走吧。”陈甯无声地喃喃，辜子传却似是听见一般，终于转身离开了。

“抱歉，有没有等很久？”车里暖气很足，陈甯拎着袋子坐上副驾驶，一手扯下口罩，一手把几个纸袋搁到后座，便将羽绒服的拉链拉开，一并甩到后面，  
“没有。”辜子传也早将口罩摘了，他锁上车门，扭转方向盘，汇入前行的车流，“给你的。”他没有看陈甯，一手指向手刹后，  
陈甯看见两杯插好吸管的奶茶，和一个不大的纸袋，便先将奶茶拿起来，“怎么想起来买这个呀，一会儿还要吃晚饭呢。”说着却张嘴吸了一口，“好甜。”  
“是无糖的。”辜子传说着看了他一眼，“不喝就放着。”  
陈甯伸手戳了下辜子传的手臂，“凶什么。”他撇撇嘴，低头含住吸管，又喝了很小的一口。  
“我凶你了吗？”辜子传目不斜视，“不想喝不用勉强。”  
“没说不想喝。”仿佛证明一样，陈甯又喝了一口，“你又不是不知道我怕胖。”  
“你够瘦的了。”辜子传驶入拥挤的车道，不过四点半，北京已然寸步难行，他放下方向盘，侧身掐了把陈甯的脸，“就屁股上还有点肉。”  
“再胖一点上镜就不好看了。”陈甯放下奶茶，捉住辜子传揪他的那只手，低头在指节上亲了一下，“但是现在没关系。”他抓着辜子传的手，放在膝头，与自己十指相扣，“当时是在拍戏，我才没喝的。”  
“哦。”辜子传一只手扶着方向盘，放任陈甯扣着自己的手把玩，“不用跟我解释。”  
陈甯偏头含笑看着辜子传，这个红灯时间太长了，他攥着辜子传的手，往后面看了眼，忽然凑过身子，在辜子传脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
“别闹！”辜子传下意识就要把手抽出来，陈甯却不依不饶，拽着他不让他动，“诶，绿灯了！”正僵持着，陈甯却注意到前方指示灯变化，而辜子传也再顾不得和他争执，踩下油门，向着前方车流驶去。  
辜子传渐渐开往城郊高速，右手使劲挣脱了两下，陈甯终是放他自由，转而去拿那个黑色的纸袋，“你给我买什么了，这么重。”  
“自己看。”辜子传粗声粗气地说。  
“你看你，又在凶我。”陈甯有时候觉得，相比那个会给他煮饺子，戴口罩的辜子传，他还是更适应这个动不动就凶他，口是心非的幼稚小鬼，“让我看看我的小传老公神神秘秘的，给他的陈甯哥哥买了什么好东西。”  
厚重的木盒从纸袋里拿出来，陈甯的声音渐弱，在看到品牌logo的一刻彻底倒吸一口凉气。细白的手指颤抖着，陈甯打开盒子，看见一块黑色表带，表盘周边镶满长方形钻石的镂雕机械表，冬日夕阳从窗外照射|进来，细长的钻石为表盘嵌上一圈雍容的华光。  
“这是……什么时候定的？”  
“前段时间。”偏离主环道路交通就顺畅许多，辜子传偏头看了陈甯一眼：“喜欢吗？”  
“我……”陈甯一时失语，表盒边里还夹了一本介绍腕表工艺的小册子，封面上写着一行法文：“MÉTIERS D’ART”，艺术大师。  
“喜欢吗？”辜子传专注看路，半晌没有听到回应，不禁催促道：“好不好看？”  
“……好看。”相比那块看不出价格的传承三问，这块表的华丽与奢靡简直张扬的毫无遮掩。  
“我当时一眼就看中了……”  
“小传。”陈甯却出声将辜子传打断，接下来的话有些难以启齿，但他看着表盘边的那圈钻石，终是咬牙开了口：“你不用，因为我送你了一块表。就也想着，想着给我补一块。”  
“我们，我们用不着这样的。”  
“我不想，你……你抱着补偿我的心态，花这么多钱，就因为，因为你觉得……”  
“觉得对不起你吗？”辜子传紧握方向盘的指节都暴出青筋，“陈甯，你总是这样。”  
“我怎么……”  
“你到现在，到现在都没有信过我！”辜子传一声怒吼，吓得陈甯一下子抓紧了手上的表盒，“我就不明白了，你送我一块表，是你爱我。我送你一块表，就只能是补偿呢？”  
“是，我是个出轨上热搜的渣男。是，我连我自己老婆吃素都不记得。是，我错过了你的生日。是，我有眼无珠，沈枢不说我都不知道那块表他妈的要二百六十万！我知道我自己混账，但我没有混账到以为区区一块手表就能把我原来犯得那些混给一笔勾销！”  
“小传……”陈甯觉得自己一辈子也没有听辜子传说过这么长的一段话，而生气的辜子传就像一头发了疯的公狮子，他们还在高速公路上，陈甯忍不住害怕，这一刻，他觉得辜子传仿佛要将汽车撞向栏杆，用鲜血偿还语言的苍白。  
“你冷静一点。”陈甯忍不住抓紧了安全带，“你还在开车，不要冲动。”  
“我知道我自己在开车！”  
“别生气了，好吗。”陈甯深深呼吸，努力让自己的语气也平静下来：“对不起，我不应该把你的心意当做补偿。我很喜欢这个礼物，谢谢你，小传。”  
表盘上的指针在八十公里处反复摇晃，辜子传唇角紧抿，两只手用力地仿佛要将方向盘捏碎，他顺着高速出口下桥，跟着湍急车流一路向前，车内一时间安静下来，只剩车内暖风嗡嗡的声响。  
十五分钟后，辜子传踩下刹车，停在两家人相邻的别墅路口。  
“到了。”他拉下手刹，却没去拔钥匙，只将安全带解开，坐在驾驶位上不动。  
陈甯一路悬起来的心终于掉了下去，他也解开安全带，吐出长长一口气。  
“对不起。”他又说了一遍，“我不该那样想你。”  
“都是我自找的。”辜子传不去看陈甯，放在膝盖上的右手攥成一只拳，“我活该。”  
“别这么说！”陈甯又是无奈又是心疼，凑过去要拉辜子传的手。辜子传想躲避陈甯的触碰，手臂上下挥了挥，最终还是被陈甯拉住了。  
“是我的错。”陈甯温柔地轻抚辜子传爆着青筋的手背：“我怎么能那样想你，你这么好，这么爱我，我怎么能不信你？”  
“你这么爱我。”陈甯低头，在辜子传的拳头上吻了吻，“对吗，小传？”  
“……嗯。”辜子传很轻地哼了一声。  
“那你转过来。”陈甯扯了扯辜子传，让他对着自己侧过身，“亲一亲，不生气了，好不好。”  
辜子传不置可否地抿着嘴，陈甯拽着他的胳膊，闭上眼睛，向前凑了凑。  
陈甯不知道自己等了多久，可能有十几秒，可能长达半分钟，但这些等待终将不值一提，因为辜子传吻了过来，冬日的嘴唇有些干燥，却依旧无比柔软。番外四。装

辜子传嘴巴贴上来后就没了动作，但这样陈甯就很满意，主动启唇，伸舌去顶辜子传的唇缝。  
辜子传不张嘴，陈甯就耐心用濡湿的软舌舔吻他的唇瓣，舌苔与唇纹摩擦的感觉带来奇妙的酥麻快感，辜子传被舔舒服了，嘴巴终于开了条缝，让陈甯把舌头喂进来。  
好几年前，他们刚搬新家那时候，辜子传躺在陈甯怀里拉片子，看到安妮海瑟薇和吉姆斯特吉斯在《一天》里的那场吻戏，突然按了暂停。  
“怎么了？”陈甯问他。  
“你发现了吗？”辜子传枕着陈甯的大腿，“西方人很少舌吻。”  
陈甯一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“他们的吻都很短。”辜子传从陈甯腿上坐起来，“断断续续的，张嘴的时候，偶尔舌头碰一碰。”  
“像这样。”说完他很快附身，亲上陈甯的嘴唇。  
很快，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，嘬了一口，暴露的舌面短暂地蹭了蹭。  
“……哦。”唇分，陈甯脸有些红，“是吗。”  
“东方人呢，就喜欢这样。”辜子传说着又凑过来，“嘴张开。”  
东方人的接吻，两条舌头要凑到一张嘴巴里，摩擦、辗转，缠到呼吸困难。

陈甯扣着辜子传的后颈，手指抓得毛衣领皱成一团，他的舌尖被辜子传吸得难舍难分，霸道的，强势的掠夺让他感觉自己的灵魂都要出窍了，辜子传亲他的嘴，竟像在吻他的心。  
“哈、哈、小传……”陈甯被放开了，他一下倒回副驾驶座，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
辜子传却直接欺身过来，“叫我什么？”他伸出手指，拨了拨那被他嘬红的唇瓣。  
“……老公。”陈甯听话地应了，张嘴含住辜子传逗他嘴唇的指尖。  
“操！”辜子传这是一下就硬了，“发什么骚。”  
“我刚才……”陈甯咽了咽口水，“跟我妈发消息，说我们要晚一会儿。”  
辜子传不说话了，他眼睛眯起来，仿佛雄狮锁定徜徉的羚羊。  
“……把车开到前面去。”陈甯也被看的口干舌燥，“别在家门口。”  
辜子传松开手，安全带也懒得系，听着报警声响开到前面的小树林，这片别墅小区在绿化上下了很多心思，种了些四季常青的松柏，树荫下搭了个凉亭，旁边还有个秋千。  
这片林子两人儿时常来探险，当然，陈甯是跟在辜子传屁股后头护着他的，大冷天凉亭秋千都没人光顾，辜子传把车卡进树丛，吱地一声，陈甯的副驾顿时滑倒最后，辜子传看着他不说话，陈甯抿着嘴，直起身从副驾跨到后座去。  
副驾被调回原位，陈甯挪着屁股坐到角落，把购物袋和大衣放到前座，就看辜子传也从驾驶位跨到后面来，长距轴的揽胜后座异常宽敞，辜子传长腿一迈，就稳当当坐到他身侧。  
陈甯有点紧张，他明明白白地勾引了，事到临头却又觉出荒唐。二十五分钟，半个小时，他们没有更多的时间，刚刚才吵过架，不时就要回爸妈家吃饭，但他还是开口了，告诉辜子传他想要，哪怕父母就在几百米处，哪怕时间紧急的根本做不完全套。  
辜子传看着他不说话，陈甯咬着唇，伸手去摸辜子传的裤裆，那里已经鼓起来了，硬邦邦的一大包，他矮下身，拱着脑袋凑过去，要用嘴去拉那紧绷的金属拉链。  
“起来。”辜子传扣住陈甯的下巴，“刚才亲这么久，没给你舌头止痒吗。”  
“车里没套……”陈甯含糊地说，手伸进辜子传衣服里，摸他的腹肌，“小传好帅啊，给我吃吧，我想吃。”  
“陈甯，”辜子传的眼神不知道是生气还是急色，“别他妈装骚给我看。”  
陈甯被骂的愣了，身上一僵，呆呆地望着辜子传，一只手还在衣服里贴着辜子传的腹肌。  
“你是不是真想吃，不是真想吃就别勾我。”辜子传皱着眉，下面还鼓着，这口气却不是急色。  
“我……”陈甯一时竟不知道如何作答，他无助地坐在辜子传身侧，感觉身体里的热意都冷了。  
他为什么要骗他呢，他不是装骚，他、他刚才是真的想。  
时间紧是真的，怕被爸妈看出端倪也是真的，但他刚才也是真的动了情，想吻他的那里，想含进去，想让辜子传在他嘴里射精。  
陈甯有些无力，身上冷透了，羽绒服的兜帽挂在副驾驶的扶手边，他想把衣服拽过来，把自己裹起来。  
“好吧，我不是真想吃。”他这样说，拉住辜子传的手腕，让他别再掐着自己，“你还想要吗，想要的话我可以用手。”  
有一秒钟，陈甯发誓，只是一秒钟，他想，跟辜子传在一起真累。  
做过一次的题，陈甯拿到答案解析，面对同样的错处，他的耐心也更快告罄。  
但爱还是爱的，“小传，不闹了。”他凑过去，轻吻辜子传的唇角，“一会儿还见家长呢。”  
辜子传不说话了，让陈甯柔软的手心探进裤头，握住他怒涨的阳具，用掌纹摩擦流水的顶端。做了这么多年，陈甯一切可以承欢的地方，都锻炼得很有技巧，他舔着辜子传的耳垂，让他射进自己的掌心。  
辜子传只拉开了裤链，理一理就看不出任何端倪，而陈甯更是干干爽爽的一身，最后辜子传忙着喘气，也没顾得上弄他。  
“你缓一缓。”陈甯抽纸巾出来擦干自己的手，“好了咱们就过去。”  
辜子传还有些喘，陈甯为了让他快一些，一直专注刺激他的敏感点，但他却说：“我可以了。”  
“好。”陈甯伸手替他抻了抻衣服，“别有压力。”  
这时辜子传突然握住陈甯的手，“怎么了？”陈甯问，又拿张新纸去擦他汗湿的鬓角。  
“没什么。”辜子传又把手松开了，“我去开车，你就在后面坐吧。”  
他拉开车门，穿着不挡风的薄毛衣走进凛冽的冬风里，站了很小一会儿，再次打开车门，坐进驾驶座。  
油门被踩下，发出刺耳的轰鸣，陈甯把脏手纸捏了捏，扔进车门的夹板里。

番外五。不够

站在家门口的时候，陈甯还是安抚地吻了吻辜子传的脸颊。  
“放轻松，就是自家人吃个饭。”陈甯说。  
辜子传没有应答，按响门铃，不到半分钟，门就开了。  
商若苓在家里的衣着风格向来以舒适为主，今天却特意打扮了下。家里的暖气很足，她穿了条三宅一生的裙子，脖子上带了条简约的钻石项链。  
“妈妈。”陈甯亲昵地喊了声，放下手上的袋子，上前拥抱商若苓，“你今天好漂亮。”  
“宝贝。”商若苓淡淡地笑，摸着陈甯的头发，亲了下他的脸，“身上这么香。”  
商若苓没有和辜子传打招呼，辜子传关上门，只能跟着陈甯，将手上的纸袋放在玄关处。好在他在陈家常穿的拖鞋仍然摆在门边，便安静地换上了。  
陈维嵩站在客厅里，正打电话，看见陈甯和辜子传进来，点了点头，又侧过身去，继续低声交谈。  
“等爸爸讲完电话，就开饭吧。”商若苓拉着陈甯的手，看见指间的戒圈，却依旧不动声色，带着儿子坐到饭桌边。陈家向来不喜欢家里有外人，只在陈甯小时候请过一阵子的保姆，自从陈甯学会自己做饭后，除了隔天来打扫的钟点工，就只有来接上下班的司机，会一大早在陈家门口等着。今天桌上的菜全是商若苓陈维嵩夫妇亲手，陈甯一眼望去，没看见一道荤食，只瞧见一盘白灼的牡丹虾。  
“怎么这么素？”陈甯示意辜子传坐到自己身边，“不说了小传要来的吗。”  
商若苓没理陈甯后面那句，只随意地说，“爸爸和我陪你吃素。”  
“我最近有在尝试多吃一点海鲜。”陈甯不好再往下说，“其实原来也没有全戒，偶尔还是能吃两口的。”  
“适当补充一些高蛋白。”商若苓点点头，餐桌上摆了一个冰桶，里面震着两只白葡萄酒，“Pinot Grigio，一会儿喝点？”  
“好的。”陈甯笑着说。  
“冰了两只，小传也喝点吧？”商若苓终于朝辜子传说了今天的第一句话，“一只怕你不够。”  
陈甯的脸色顿时有些不好看，他料到母亲不会一下就对辜子传和颜悦色，却不想商若苓竟会当面给辜子传难堪。  
“好。”辜子传却没什么反应，礼貌地说：“我最近也改吃素了，若苓阿姨。”  
什么？陈甯一时有点没反应过来，震惊地扭头，望向辜子传。  
辜子传却只是沉默地看着他，眼里没有别的情绪。  
陈甯想到早上吃饭前，放在家中吧台的蛋白粉，怔怔地看着身侧的辜子传。  
三人一时都没了话说，安静少倾，陈维嵩结束电话，走进饭厅。  
“抱歉，突然有点公事。”陈维嵩把手机倒扣在吧台上，取来开瓶器，“宝贝今天穿得像个高中生。”  
陈甯的家庭氛围从小就非常和谐，不同辜子传家里，隔三差五会因为他的顽劣或者别的什么爆发争吵，陈维嵩商若苓夫妇并不对陈甯做什么要求，商若苓热衷打扮儿子，陈维嵩则常常带着陈甯烘焙，陈家人养个儿子简直和女儿一样宠，只放陈甯去做让他开心的事。  
喜欢带孩子也没有问题，所以辜家的小子缠上陈甯，陈家也不介意替邻居再养个小孩。  
啵地一声，陈维嵩拔出酒塞，放在鼻底闻了闻，随即拿过陈甯面前的酒杯，倒了个杯底，“宝贝来尝尝。”  
陈甯把酒杯在桌上夹在指间晃了晃，低头闻过，举起抿了一口。  
陈甯自己是尝不出什么名堂的，只是陈维嵩喜欢，便配合老爸称赞，“好喝。”说完，陈甯放下酒杯，陈维嵩给他倒了半杯，又将酒瓶递到辜子传身前，作势要给他也倒上。  
“维嵩叔叔，我开了车。”辜子传站起身，示意陈维嵩将酒瓶交给他，“就喝个杯底。”  
“在家里住吧。”商若苓开口道：“明天回去看你爸妈，房间已经收拾好了。”  
话说到这份上，辜子传再不敢拒绝，只好看着陈维嵩替他倒酒。  
四个人的酒倒好，一瓶只剩下小半，陈维嵩终于坐到商若苓身边，举起杯，随意地说：“说点什么好？唔，庆祝宝贝的新片破十亿！来吧，碰个杯。”  
陈甯抿着嘴，举起杯，和父亲轻轻碰了碰。  
陈维嵩一直带着笑，和陈甯碰完，和商若苓碰，最后才伸向举杯等待少时的辜子传，与他也碰了碰。  
陈甯饮下杯中酒，满嘴都是灰皮诺的酸和苦。

从小到大，辜子传来陈甯家蹭惯了饭，却从未有一顿，吃得像今日这般安静。  
无人祝酒，两瓶灰皮诺最终也只喝了一瓶，辜子传脸上照常看不出端倪，陈甯不胜酒力，脸上也只带上薄薄一层红晕，他自始至终都将左手搭在辜子传的腿上，不时轻轻抚弄两下，全当慰藉辜子传此刻遭受的冷淡。  
商若苓倒是常常为陈甯夹菜，不住地说他瘦了，听了陈甯先前的话，还勒令他今天至少吃两只虾。陈甯笑着应了，下一秒，辜子传却已将一筷剥好的虾肉夹进他碗里，陈甯感激地看他，却又马上被陈维嵩的话转移了注意力。  
辜子传碗里还有三头牡丹虾，沉默片刻，又给陈甯剥了一只。  
他说他改吃素，也没人问他，什么时候改的，严不严格，营养跟不跟不得上。  
大概陈家父母都心知肚明，既是赎罪，如此，便只是理所应当。

饭后，陈甯主动提出洗碗，陈家父母移步客厅，留出厨房让两个小的收拾。  
辜子传没让他动，沉默地将一众碗碟全部摞进洗碗池，撸起袖子，开始冲洗。  
陈甯注视辜子传宽阔的脊背，薄毛衣下的肌理与之前似乎没太大变化，这人当初暴瘦过一段时间，《越洋》拍摄后期养回来一点，好歹底子还是在的。可突然改变饮食结构，放弃一切高蛋白食物，对一个成年男性来说，不仅伤害很大，日后可能还会因为吃不饱、暴食碳水化合物而发胖。   
“小传。”陈甯斟酌着开口，“你说你改吃素了，是认真的吗？”  
辜子传的动作停了停，似乎想说点什么，但陈甯等了很久，只等来水声。  
来时车里辜子传就因为他的“自作多情”发了火，陈甯这会儿也不敢再提什么“补偿”或是“赔罪”，只小心翼翼地说：“其实，骤然改变饮食习惯，对身体不好的。”  
“我都是循序渐进的。现在我也决定，慢慢吃些鱼虾了。”他补充道。  
辜子传：“哦。”  
“我看见你的蛋白粉了。”陈甯说着上前，虚搂住辜子传的腰，“咱不吃那玩意儿了，好不，我给你做好吃的。”  
“陈甯。”辜子传手上仍在动作，致使他的声音并不是那么清楚：“别像哄小孩儿一样哄我了。”  
陈甯一愣：“我……”  
辜子传手上全是泡沫，同一只碗怎么在反反复复地刷，“我不想当你的弟弟。”  
他顿了顿，声音大了些：“从来不想。”  
陈甯张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出来。  
他说：“我没有把你当弟弟。”  
“我一直、我一直……”陈甯顿时有些激动，那句话到了嗓子眼，仿佛马上就要冲口而出。  
“不说这个。”辜子传偏头看了他一眼，“你要不先出去陪你爸妈，我很快就洗完了。”  
年初，陈甯在这个厨房洗碗，对辜子传说了一样的话。  
生活多么讽刺，不过一场大戏。  
“小传！”一时陈甯根本控制不住自己的情绪，从背后狠狠抱住辜子传。  
“求求你了，别这样，别这样说，别这样……”陈甯语无伦次，仿佛下一秒辜子传就会从他怀里化成一只抓不住的蝶，“求求你了。”  
“陈甯。”辜子传慢慢地，掰开陈甯的手，转身看他：“我不懂。”  
“我在对你好。”  
“你为什么……不要？”  
“因为我不要你折磨你自己！”陈甯大吼，“你怎么样都无所谓，你做饭好不做饭也好，你洗碗好不洗碗也好，你给我买礼物也好不买也好，你做什么，不做什么，我都不在乎，我只要你健康，你快乐，你拍戏，你得奖，你站在世界之巅！”  
“你爱我就够了。”陈甯没力气了。  
他说，“这样就可以，不用做别的什么。”  
厨房只剩水声，陈甯抹抹眼泪，“把碗放着，今晚上不在家里住了。”  
陈甯吸吸鼻子，抽过一旁的厨房用纸给辜子传擦手，随便揉巴两下就扔进垃圾桶，拉过辜子传的手，气势汹汹地拉开厨房拉门。  
“爸、妈。”陈甯不意外，看见父母站在不远处，“晚上我们不在家住了。”  
尚若苓点点头，“回去吧。”  
她又对辜子传说：“谢谢你的礼物，小传。”  
辜子传点头，“不用谢。”  
话毕，陈甯便拽过辜子传的手，急走至玄关，换鞋离开。

回程陈甯开车，辜子传一开始不让，陈甯却不理他，快速坐进驾驶位，拉过安全带点火。他其实开的并不坏，怒气上来，甚至相当平稳。这个点的北京不算拥堵，他一路七扭八拐地变道，比平时到家快了二十分钟。  
辜子传一进门就想抱他，陈甯一反常态，大力拍开辜子传的手，回房间时甚至甩上主卧的门，辜子传在门口站了好几分钟，试探地转了转门把，才发现没锁。  
浴室传来水声。  
陈甯赤|裸的身体在浴室炙热的白光下性|感非凡，热水冲过他半长的黑发，雪白的肌肤，划过腰际，在臀|部溅起水花，他自顾自打着洗发露，背对辜子传，对开门声恍若未闻。  
辜子传脱下自己的衣裤，打开玻璃门，走进淋浴间。  
熟悉的身体靠近，陈甯几不可闻地一颤，动作依旧。  
辜子传打开另一个花洒，调小水流，举起来给陈甯冲头。  
泡沫冲干净了，辜子传把手里的花洒放到一边，挤来浴液，粗糙的大手覆上陈甯的腰侧，为他洗起身体。  
沉默着，手掌游移，不敢摸得过分，状似心无旁骛地伺候。陈甯专用的沐浴露香气浓郁，在浴室里发散：柠檬、玫瑰、茉莉，拥挤着亲吻肌肤，仿若鲜花簇拥赤|裸的新娘。  
花被霞披，月主婚，星观礼。  
天地浓缩在这狭小的一间，整个世界，只有辜子传与陈甯。  
辜子传在陈甯耳后印下一吻，“老婆，别生气了。”番外六。新生

淋浴间里，陈甯正与辜子传热吻。  
陈甯踩在辜子传脚背上吻他，辜子传则扣着花洒，一手扒开陈甯的屁股，在他股沟处冲洗。  
水流打在穴口，刺激得陈甯无比动情，“唔，老公。”他含糊地说，“我灌一下，你先出去。”  
“不用。”常用的灌肠球就在一旁，辜子传沾了点沐浴露，将两根手指轻轻插进陈甯的屁眼，撑开，又将花洒对准，“冲冲就行。”  
陈甯茹素，但食蛋奶，也不戒油盐酱醋，对这方面仍极在意。他习惯每日方便后灌两次生理盐水，有时拍戏日夜颠倒，乱了身体的代谢，便改在睡前或清晨，这个习惯甚至在他与辜子传分手后仍保持了下来。  
偶尔灌肠对身体有好处，但常常如此便容易破坏肠道菌群。好在陈甯吃的很少，也常饮无糖益生菌。相熟的医生劝他，像他这样身体健康常年运动且不碰烟酒的人，实在不必做爱前灌肠。但他听是一套，做是另一套，分手后明明更多余了，家里仍每三十天收一次生理盐水的快递。  
原来辜子传嘲笑他，说过一句，又不会因为操出屎来把你给甩了，他听时不见波澜，却将这习惯保持得更加严苛，坐飞机时更是每次都在托运行李里带够成袋密封的生理盐水。   
陈甯肌肉一僵，连带唇上也停了厮磨。  
“没事。”辜子传把花洒拧了个更刺激的模式，“干净的。”  
陈甯扒着辜子传的肩膀喘息，“多冲一会儿。”  
“觉得舒服？”辜子传却把花洒关了，反手将陈甯一把抱起、大步走出淋浴间。  
他随手抽了条浴巾给陈甯裹上，就要往卧室里去。  
“脸、脸！”陈甯想起更重要的事，使劲拍辜子传的胳膊，“起码给我喷点水！”  
陈甯的爽肤水就有七八种，辜子传先抽了张面纸让陈甯擦水，随手拿过一只Omo的皇后水，往陈甯脸上胡乱喷了一气，眼睛转了转，瞥见希思黎的全能乳液，赶紧拿过来往陈甯手里怼，“就擦这个，快点儿。”  
陈甯搂着他的脖子，“能不能让我先抹个眼霜。”  
“就你事儿多。”辜子传干脆把他放下来，“弄吧弄吧，干脆整个全套，讲究成这样。”  
“那你等我一会儿。”陈甯赶紧去拿自己的眼霜瓶子，“很快。”  
“等你来了就软了。”辜子传哼了一声，甩着半硬的大屌离开浴室。  
陈甯懒得理他，干脆把一旁插着电的眼唇仪拿过来。  
陈甯足足让辜子传等了十五分钟，只因他擦完脸犹豫，到底怕辜子穿听见冲水声，终是忍住没灌。披上浴袍从浴室出来，就看见辜子传躺在床上，手里玩着一个东西。  
“手指，嗯？”辜子传不知道从哪里翻出来他藏好的按摩棒，“这是什么？”  
陈甯愣住，辜子传打开开关，底部浮珠滚动，柱头发出嗡嗡声响。  
“挺刺激。”辜子传笑了笑，关掉震动，“过来。”  
陈甯不敢动，盯着辜子传手里的黑色玩具，“小传，我给你吹。”  
“今天不想操你的嘴。过来。”辜子传的声音平静，只眼角带着笑意，“把浴袍脱了，老公给你松松屁眼。”  
陈甯抓紧浴袍的衣领，辜子传却朝他努努嘴，“老婆，过来。”  
他咬住嘴唇，只好慢腾腾挪到床边。  
陈甯脱掉浴袍，按照辜子传的意思，面朝衣柜背对辜子传跪下，辜子传拍拍他的屁股，他便将腰下塌，臀部高翘。  
“干熟的屁股就这点好，哈。”辜子传取过润滑剂，“什么都懂、什么都会，来，放松。”  
油有些凉，从股沟往下倒，辜子传手劲不重，挑逗着，将后庭到阴茎都涂满润滑。  
“自己玩的时候用不用油？”辜子传漫不经心地问，“还是自己舔湿？”  
陈甯艰难地说，“用，用一点。”  
“很放松？”辜子传揉他会阴处的肉筋，“这种尺寸，你能舒服不？”  
“还、还可以。”辜子传不碰他的后穴，反从会阴往前，揉起前身。陈甯紧张起来就硬得慢，被辜子传握在手里，好像在玩小孩的橡皮。  
“没想过随便约个？”辜子传笑着，“骚成这样，谁都可以为你做一。”  
陈甯跟本没有想过这种情况，被辜子传一问，却霎时悬起了心，“你、你有没有？我……不介意的。小传，你别担心，可以和我讲实话。”  
“让我说实话，你撒什么谎？”辜子传嗤笑，“如果我有呢，你怎么办，流着眼泪，给我吃吃鸡巴消毒？”  
陈甯也知道辜子传不会，但心中那股痒痒的焦虑却挥之不散，“那得看是男的……还是女的。”  
“有区别吗？”辜子传平静地问，手却将按摩棒抵住穴口，插进一半，“如果是我，陈甯，有别的男人碰你，我会杀了他。”  
“如果你去操女人，”辜子传慢慢地说：“我会把你锁起来，关一辈子，让你当我的母狗。”  
陈甯一凛，前身却蓦地硬了。  
“除了你，我不操任何人。”陈甯体内并不十分湿润，有些阻力，辜子传手腕翻转，将按摩棒一送到底，“你变心，我就拉着你一起死。”  
按摩棒骤然被开到最大，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”陈甯大叫，差点瘫倒在床上，身前肉棒抖了抖，一股白浆迸出，射在床单上。  
辜子传马上关掉按摩棒，陈甯粗喘，体内失去刺激，肉棒颤了颤，还硬着，幸好没有继续射。  
穴口处的浮珠开始刮蹭肠壁，陈甯跪在床上，攥紧了床单颤抖，“小传！不要！”  
“你必须要。”辜子传残酷地说，下床打开衣柜，将柜门内侧的穿衣镜大开，“一张嘴除了吃鸡巴一无是处，得给你堵上。  
“别……”陈甯难耐地求他，辜子传下床前替他调成随机振动，此刻肠穴内的震动时重时轻，瘙痒不堪，只想被狠狠占有，“我、我还可以、叫床、啊！”  
“哦，你以为你叫的很骚吗？”辜子传抽出一条正红色的刺绣领带，领带底端绣着两条日式锦鲤，“我怎么不觉得。”  
镜中是自己的淫态，体内震感时而剧烈止痒，却总在关键时刻转弱，陈甯紧闭双眼，自暴自弃地哀求：“老公，小传老公……求你、啊啊啊啊！干、干我的、我的屁眼……”他绝望地大喊，被堵住嘴，多余的口水会流得到处都是。  
“这么欠操，”辜子传嘴角翘了翘，“可惜。”  
陈甯四肢自由，随时可以喊停，但他没有。辜子传将领带举到他唇边，陈甯颤抖着睁开眼，慢慢张嘴，咬住领带，他分泌出大量口水，浸湿了重磅丝绸，将正红染成血色。  
“今天不想听你发骚。”辜子传垂眼，在陈甯脑后打结，与陈甯湿润的双眼相逢，便弓下身，张嘴，吻了吻陈甯半张的嘴唇。  
“跪好。”辜子传伸长手，把按摩棒抽了出来。  
按摩棒很干净，沾了些润滑剂，在辜子传手中嗡嗡地响。  
“好了，现在躺下去。”他命令道，“自己掰住腿。”  
陈甯皱眉，体内的空虚让他只能照做，雪白的身体躺在深蓝色的床单上，像一只波浪中的白蛙。  
辜子传把按摩棒关掉，扔到床另一侧，起身攥住陈甯的脚踝拽到床边，拉近与穿衣镜的距离。  
水基润滑干的很快，陈甯的身前只剩些淫液的痕迹，汁液从翕张的龟头里一滴一滴地冒出来，辜子传伸指一抹，竟拉出一道极细的黏丝。  
“原来你喜欢这种。”辜子传笑得邪性，“看来我应该买一条小鞭子。”  
“唔唔唔唔！”陈甯摇头，涨红了脸，肉棒却颤了颤。  
“家里有蜡烛吗？”辜子传骤然来了兴致，想玩些更过分的，可陈甯听到这里，顿时流出眼泪，鼻孔急促翕张，呜呜地反抗。  
“算了，小心火烛，瞧你吓的。”辜子传忍不住笑了声，俯身亲吻陈甯涨红饱满的阴囊，张开嘴，把其中一颗含进口里，嘬弄了几下。  
退出时舌尖扫过会阴，陈甯骤然绷紧全身，菊孔收缩。辜子传瞧他敏感的好笑，干脆单膝跪地，舌尖勾住紧闭的肉缝。  
括约肌只能绷紧数秒，陈甯撑不住了放松，舌头顺势插入，辜子传脑袋晃了晃，舌尖便将穴口嫩肉舔了一圈。  
陈甯呜咽不断，泪流满面，不知是被调教的耻感还是体内的快意。他脑内剩下唯余不多的清明，只在想如果辜子传再问一遍，无论是鞭子还是蜡烛，他都不会拒绝。  
“喂，骚老婆。”辜子传似是玩够了，抽舌问他：“想挨操了不？”  
“唔、唔唔！”陈甯点头，他乳头也兴奋得厉害，咬紧口中的领带，辜子传这条银座特供已经废了。  
“来，坐起来。”辜子传也坐到床头，示意陈甯坐到他身边。他下身已经暴涨到不堪入目，恨不得翘得比肚脐还高，微弯的弧度，饱满潮红的龟头，淡褐色、青筋毕露的柱身，陈甯看得目不转睛，差点忘记脸上的禁锢。  
“侧过去，对，我把你的腿打开。”辜子传让陈甯撑着身体侧卧，自己一条腿跪床上一条腿抻长，脚跟撑着地板借力，扶住陈甯的大腿侧对穿衣镜。  
“看，你的菊花，骚得快喷水了。”辜子传在自己的龟头上挤了点油，稍微抹了抹，卡着屌对准，斜斜刺进陈甯红润的后庭。  
肛交的快感之一便来自于肠道不同阴道的紧握感与摩擦力，辜子传向来不爱把陈甯体内弄得太滑，此刻插入半根，便感到一股极强的阻力，稍稍退出一点，又滴了些润滑在陈甯肛口，慢慢操到了底。  
这个姿势，陈甯能清楚看见辜子传如何进入自己。肛口的褶皱崩成微鼓泛白的一圈，粗壮肉棒被含进三分之二，杂乱的阴毛炸成野草一般，半遮住辜子传沉沉垂在腿间的囊袋。   
他则红唇半张，嘴里勒着深红滴水的丝绸领带，刺绣垂在颈后，仿佛脱水在雪地里乱蹦的锦鲤。  
辜子传示意陈甯与他一同看镜子，挺直腰，缓慢而有节奏地干他。镜中两人都在急促喘息，辜子传兴奋地低吟，臀肌随着进出收缩。  
他同时欣赏自己的雄躯与陈甯的玉体，忍不住伸长舌头，在陈甯肩膀上舔过一道水痕，“唔，好爽。老婆你好骚。”  
与相拥热吻的插入不同，辜子传此时几乎只有阳具与陈甯相连，任何的肌肤相亲，甚至些微片刻的接触，都带来百倍千倍的刺激，陈甯一声长吟，腺体被重重一撞，眼角迸出热泪。  
“腿麻了，换个姿势。”辜子传舔掉那滴泪，接着拔出自己，“来，跪着，后面进来。”  
换成他们最常用的姿势，辜子传趴在陈甯背上，扣着他的手背，臀部一耸一耸，轻易刺激发胀的腺体。辜子传掰着陈甯的下巴，防止嘴被领带勒得太过，手指挑逗布料后的舌尖，口水顺着嘴唇滴到下颚再打湿床单。  
陈甯射过一点，此时只觉酸麻汹涌的高潮一波接着一波，却又不至失控地流出精液，他感受体内阳具的硬度，不由思考这回如果辜子传忍不住先射，会不会又用那假鸡巴玩他。辜子传见他有些走神，便歪过头，咬住他脑后的领带，恶劣地后扯，逼他发出小兽般求救的呜咽。   
但无论辜子传怎么使坏，陈甯都舍不得闭上眼睛，潮湿的睫毛湿成一缕一缕，他皱着鼻子哼气，偏头想吻辜子传的嘴唇。  
“再换个。”辜子传显然爱极了这种一边观赏一边做爱的方式，好比看一场自导自演的GV直播，他抽出自己的大屌，拉着陈甯坐起身，抬起他的屁股和腿，让他后靠，叠坐在自己身上，看他们相连一片的私处。  
这个姿势阳具被迫露出小半，更方便辜子传刺激陈甯的敏感点， 明明这段时间都在吃素，却丝毫不见他体虚半点，两人双腿皆是肆意地在镜中暴露，浓密糟乱的阴毛密布陈甯光洁白嫩的下身，看着镜中的自己，陈甯又有点想射了，便将脖颈后仰，靠在辜子传的肩头，露出性感精致的喉结，犹如招惹雄狮断颈的羚羊，每一寸皮与肉，血与骨，都供他蚕食，任他挥霍。  
“想射了，最后玩点刺激的。”辜子传一口咬掉陈甯脸上的领带，吻住他的嘴唇，两人都不愿闭眼，看镜中厮磨纠缠的舌尖，辜子传阳具骤然涨得极硬，陈甯舒服得大叫，反手勾住辜子传的脖子，深深吻住他的嘴唇。  
陈甯心中汹涌的情潮一触即发，唇分时他喘了喘，不再看镜中的自己，只注视辜子传的双眼。  
镜中，陈甯叠坐在辜子传身上，紧绷的肛口套住粗壮的鸡巴，细腻的褶皱撑平成半透明的一圈肉涡，他凑过去，亲了亲辜子传坚毅的鼻梁，又稍稍退开一些，端详爱人英俊的面庞。  
辜子传也看向他，暧昧地冲陈甯笑笑，伸长手够过一旁的按摩棒，开到最大，手腕翻转，随意刮了刮自己暴露在外的底端，便凑到连接处摩挲。  
陈甯迷恋地亲吻辜子传的眉骨，默认这放肆的侵犯。  
大量润滑油倒在身下，陈甯闭上双眼，放松下身，在源源不断的欢愉中，感受到一阵撕裂般的刺痛。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊——”身体被打开到不可想象的宽度，疯狂的震动带动灵魂的交融，陈甯忘我地大叫，精液喷在穿衣镜正中，白液挂在镜面，缓慢滴落。  
交叠的身体逐渐朦胧，镜头虚晃着，重新聚焦，只见一只骨节分明的大手，扼在雪白的脖颈正中。  
“跟我一起死。”辜子传说。  
陈甯微笑，吻住辜子传的嘴唇。  
“好的。”  
他们一起死去，又共同迈往新生。

——番外第一则·新生——  
完

番外第二则 Double Date

“啊、啊、啊、啊——”陈甯抓着洗脸台，指节泛白，承受不住地大喊。  
“要射了。”辜子传一口咬在他的颈侧，开始最后的冲刺。  
“射、射给我！啊啊啊啊！我不行了……”晨起的欲望一旦被点燃就是燎原之火，身前的翘起被迫接触冰凉的大理石台，陈甯只觉全身陷入冰与火交织的折磨中，颈间的疼痛可以忽略不计，只剩腹间的酸涩与瘙痒，让他疯狂。  
呜咽、求饶、呐喊，身体猛地紧绷，绞紧体内硬涨的肉棍。  
辜子传低吼一声，掐住陈甯的下颚迫他后仰，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇，劲瘦的臀肌缩紧，双眼微闭，阳具涨成陈甯几乎无法承受的硬度，挺进肠道最深处。  
他们近乎同步地高潮，辜子传在陈甯体内深处射精时陈甯也射在洗手台上，浓白的体液挂上水龙头，啪嗒一声，像没流完的水，滴进池中。  
陈甯双眼失神，在无边的眩晕中不知道留恋了多久，才被体内依旧硬热的阳具涨得清醒，“唔……”他难受地哼哼，辜子传才扶住他的腰，慢慢将自己拔出来。  
湿淋淋的安全套失去弹性，辜子传抽出自己，套却没跟着出来，皱巴巴的白色塑膜垂在失去弹性的穴口，淌下几缕稠液。  
“什么东西？”陈甯感受到体内异物不爽，侧头去看，辜子传却示意他不动， 蹲下身仰视陈甯的翘臀，伸出手指，捻住安全套，将它塞回陈甯体内。  
“干嘛！”陈甯怪异地颤了颤，臀肌收缩，绽开的肛口蓦地缩紧又张开，将安全套吐出一个角。  
“老婆，把它拉出来。”辜子传命令，“我想看。”  
“混蛋。”陈甯难堪地涨红了脸，咬住嘴唇，尝试如排便般挤压直肠，“王八蛋。”  
“很美。”辜子传吻了下陈甯的臀尖，“你真性感。”  
陈甯几乎受不住这直白的夸赞，括约肌一个用力，咕叽、菊洞收缩，安全套轻声落地，辜子传的子孙顿时在地上流了一滩。  
辜子传吻上陈甯的肛门，轻吻，舔舐，戳刺，他愈发喜欢这样与陈甯亲近，吻他的嘴，吻他的屁眼，陈甯身上，每一处都是干净的。  
辜子传顺着陈甯的股沟往上吻，吻过每一寸脊柱，后颈与肩头，最后亲吻他的耳垂，勾住陈甯的下巴，低头接吻。  
陈甯在辜子传怀中微微地晃，镜中，他们赤裸着相拥。  
“唔，爱你。”他嘟囔了一句，垫脚亲辜子传的鼻尖。  
“嗯。”辜子传捏了捏他的乳头，“洗澡？”  
“你去外面洗。”陈甯伸长脖子，望了眼钟，“穿那件挂出来的夹克。”  
“里面呢？”辜子传伸手拿了支陈甯的爽肤水，“你都挂一起了？”  
“我没来得及。你穿那件上面有个豹子的，破破烂烂那件。”陈甯又抓了几瓶东西塞给他，“爽肤水、然后用这个，打底精华，眼霜，喏，一点点就可以，记得用无名指。然后用点这个，抗皱的，拍的时候手轻一点，最后用这个，你别一次性挤太多。”  
他又想找什么东西，”算了，最后回来上防晒，眉毛修一下吗？”  
“看时间。”辜子传一丝不挂，手里拿着五只小瓶小罐，“我去洗了。老婆，臭美适度。”  
“臭小子。”陈甯笑着打了下他的屁股，“来，亲哥哥一口。”  
辜子传低头，在陈甯唇上吻了吻。  
遂转身离开，门口，他忽然想起什么，转身，镜中映出他一身完美肌肉。  
“脖子。”他提醒道，“我刚才没收住。”  
陈甯正洗T区，头上绑着个毛巾箍，也光着身子，闻言往镜子里一看，果然，颈侧有一个泛红的牙印。  
“辜子传你是狗吗？”他抄起手边的擦手巾往门口砸去，“说多少次了！”

已经暮春三月，北京今年热得早，毛衣都被收进储物间，陈甯没办法，挑了件Loewe的拼贴衬衫，早春的中性款，稍微遮一遮脖子。他下|身搭了条原宿小店淘来的牛仔裤，拎了双xVessel的黑色拼贴板鞋，随手拿个MOMA买的布袋儿把礼物放进去，戴上辜子传送他的钻表，配几个香奈儿送他的Coco Rush戴在右手，左手干干净净，只有辜子传送他的婚戒。墨镜最费劲，八十几副选来选去，最后挑了个迪奥的走秀款，前段时间商若苓去看巴黎时装周，在走秀后台给他挑的。  
等他收拾好出来，辜子传正坐在客厅里发邮件，他戒烟戒到现在，正是最痛苦的时候，嘴巴里嚼着口香糖， 咬肌开合，莫名地性感。  
“小传。”手腕贴在耳后蹭匀香水，陈甯轻声唤道：“过来修眉。”  
辜子传站起身，他按照陈甯的吩咐穿了，又帅又年轻，前段时间理发，在耳侧推了两道，更显得英俊凌厉，他两手仍在手机上打字，趿着拖鞋挪上前，抬眼，狗一样在陈甯身上嗅嗅。  
陈甯拽着辜子传坐到房间的梳妆台边，先递给他一管防晒，看着辜子传抹匀了，才拿起捏子，给他修眉毛。  
两张脸贴的很近，陈甯眼都不眨，麻利地拔完，给辜子传的脑门吹了吹，“好了。”  
“还满意么？”辜子传挑眉，“你老公。”  
“我这是找了个老公吗？”陈甯捧着辜子传的脸，“我以为我养了条狗。”  
辜子传呲牙，露出两颗尖利的犬齿。  
陈甯被逗笑了，低头吻了吻辜子传的獠牙。

“来啦？”沈枢和严煜穿着情侣T恤，站起身迎向陈甯，“宝贝儿你可太潮了。”  
“哥还不是。”陈甯和沈枢抱了抱，“严总。”又与严煜握手。  
辜子传也与严煜握手，视线与沈枢相交，“编剧。”  
“导演。”沈枢坏笑着上前，不顾辜子传抗拒的眼神，也抱了抱他，“别来无恙哈。”  
四人落座，面前是餐厅的今日菜单，陈甯扫了一眼，他面前的已经替换成素食主义版本，抬眼朝沈枢笑了笑，“谢谢哥，其实我最近，有尝试重新吃点海鲜。”  
“那你看看我这份。”沈枢笑道：“有没有你想试试的。”  
陈甯接过菜单，这家餐厅是沈枢选的，午市的菜单一共有五道菜，甜点另有菜单，每道菜都有相应的佐餐酒，陈甯看了下，将菜单还给沈枢，“我想试试这个……嗯，腌鱼生？”  
“Fish crudo。”沈枢点头，朝远处的服务生递了个眼神，吩咐，“请把这位先生的前菜换成我们一样的，就可以开始上菜了。”  
服务生点头离开，片刻端来四个杯子，倒上起泡酒，还有面包与黄油。  
“他们的面包是自己的酵种。”沈枢给陈甯切了一块，“你尝尝，好吃可以打包带一份回去。”  
严煜问：“子传，最近在写新剧本？”  
“没有。”辜子传姿势放松，似乎还挺习惯这种两对夫夫出来吃饭的场合，“最近过的太安逸，没有啥想法。”  
严煜失笑，36岁的男人，正是最有魅力的时候，“《越洋》五呢？收官之作，你是中亿的首选。”  
“等票房吧。”辜子传喝了口酒，“万一扑了呢？”  
“扑了？扑了就去微博上抡你，让你给中亿拍片还债。”沈枢朝辜子传呲牙，“少乌鸦嘴，小心你还不上钱，我把小甯抢过来替你还钱。”  
辜子传抬眼，瞥了眼沈枢，“我没钱吗。”  
“你有五个亿吗？”沈枢轻蔑地哼哼，示威一般握住陈甯的手，“小甯这张脸，啧啧啧，还是很值钱的。卖身还钱的话，我想想，首先就是接代言。唔，美妆接一个，护肤接一个，身体护理接一个，美容仪接一个，护发的接一个，这就是五个，差不多能进账一个亿吧。”  
“再来呢，咱们香水接一个，时装接一个，手表接一个，珠宝呢，又是一个，这又是八九千万。”  
“吃的喝的就数不胜数了，金典还是特仑苏，咱们选一个牛奶，酸奶又可以来一个，我觉得天润的最好喝，可惜这场子没啥钱，反正达能味全安慕希，到时候我们来谈。果汁、茶、矿泉水，方便面小面包就算了，速食燕窝咱们还是可以签的。保守一点，就算七八千万吧。”  
“最后哈，手机接一个，汽车接一个，旅游呢，签个欧洲小国的旅游大使，这差不多，又是六七千万。”  
“四舍五入三个亿，还差两个亿，片酬的话，咱们都影帝了，电视剧就尽量不接，除了特别好的本子，电影的话……当然只接一番。咱们就报，唔，商业片，四五千万，文艺片……八百到一千万吧，主要看导演哈，那估计也要拍个八九部，按照一年两部的话呢，还是签五年，比较保险。”  
“怎么样，小甯，你老公赔钱，你赚钱，等《越洋》四一扑街，你就过来签合同。”  
沈枢得意地挑眉，面前还剩半杯气泡酒，一饮而尽。  
陈甯，辜子传：“……”  
严煜在一旁忍俊不禁，捏了捏他的后颈。  
“哥……你这倒提醒我了。”陈甯被忽悠得一愣一愣，突然想起些什么，从随身布袋里掏出一个小盒子，“这个给你。”  
“我也有东西。”沈枢眨眨眼，让严煜把身边的袋子拿过来，“辜导也有份儿。”  
“谢谢哥。”陈甯拿过纸袋，并不打开，按照国内的礼俗，礼物回家才能查看。  
沈枢了然笑笑，却把自己的打开了。  
盒子是爱马仕的，沈枢打开，里面是一个小巧的卡包，大地色系的拼皮，雕刻出骏马的图案。  
像是知道什么一样，沈枢拿起卡包端详，果然，最里层夹着一张银行卡。  
“我就知道。”沈枢说着把银行卡抽了出来，手伸过对角线，朝辜子传递去，“喏，你老婆还你的二百万。”  
辜子传点头，伸出两指，捻过沈枢手里的银行卡，翻过来看了一眼，反手把卡插进陈甯衬衣兜。  
“什、什么意思？”陈甯茫然四顾，看看辜子传，又看看沈枢，“哥，你们……”  
“子传，那我说了？”严煜无奈地看了眼沈枢，问对面的辜子传。  
“说呗。”这时候前菜上了，侍应生送上新的杯子和酒，辜子传举起叉子，开始吃自己面前的这盘鱼生，低着头说：“没什么不能说的。”  
“那我大概解释一下。”沈枢在一旁兴高采烈，严煜捏了捏他的手，开始朝陈甯娓娓道来：“当初，请子传过来拍《越洋》四，其实，算是临危授命吧。原来的导演因为签证原因，不能来了。中亿找了一圈，几乎都没有档期，最后想着碰碰运气，沈枢就问了下子传，没想到子传正好有空，就加紧达成了合作。”  
陈甯点点头，辜子传之前并没有拍商业片的计划，估计那段时间空窗，想找点事情做。  
严煜继续说：“正因为导演最后一刻才定，子传在视觉艺术以及台词上的要求又比较高，很多做好的决定都要推翻重来，拍戏时才会每天等着导演群发一两页的剧本。”  
“至于百事通这个角色，”严煜望向辜子传，“一开始定的，其实是中亿刚签的一个新人。”  
陈甯一愣，看看沈枢，又看看辜子传，终于醍醐灌顶。   
“本来我们不准备换角，毕竟一切都到位了。可后来进组拍了几天，才发现原来的选角，确实不太合适。”严煜面前的鱼生只吃了两口，举起酒杯一抿，温和地笑着说：“我们打听过，递给用心的本子，都被推了。你不想拍戏，我们心中都有数，自然不愿勉强。可是百事通的戏这么一天天地拖着，子传又找我们说过很多次，一直坚持，所以后来，沈枢打了你的电话。”  
“等你进了组，档期眼见着又不够了。有天晚上，子传就过来敲门，和沈枢商量了一下，走了私账，转给我们两百万，用这钱，来聘你当演技指导。”  
“一天天的，剧本剧本不给过，拍戏拍戏不安生。张口闭口就是，陈甯要走了，陈甯走了我也不拍了。什么人呢这是？”沈枢吃掉最后一口鱼生，“我都要被他烦死了。”  
陈甯越听，眼中的笑意越深，想象辜子传求沈枢办事，那恼羞成怒的别扭样子，心中的喜悦与幸福瞬间多的要满溢出来。他眼睛弯成月牙，捏上辜子传的肩膀，“小传，真的吗，我走了你也不拍了？”  
辜子传面色无虞，耳根却红透了。  
“听他瞎扯。”辜子传抬眼，拿过陈甯剩下的半盘鱼生，“吃不完给我。”  
“啧啧啧。”沈枢举起杯子，和严煜碰了一个，“年轻人，折腾折腾还是挺甜的哦？”  
“陈甯和子传都二十年了，折腾几回也不碍事。”严煜颔首，笑着喝了口。  
陈甯拍拍辜子传的大腿，示意他一起举杯，“一辈子折腾一次就够了。来，小传，我们一起敬哥和严总。”  
四人碰杯，辜子传朝沈枢点了点头，举杯一饮而尽。  
“这小子，上道儿了！”沈枢哈哈一笑，跟着喝光杯中残酒。

“哥、哥。”陈甯趴在床上，侧脸看一旁的沈枢，“跟我仔细说说嘛，小传到底怎么求你的？”  
四人吃完饭，溜达了十五分钟，到附近一家养生会所做泰式按摩。陈甯和沈枢两个人一间，辜子传严煜一间，中间隔着一道推拉门，陈甯脱了衣服摆好姿势，就有些迫不及待，压低了声音，缠着沈枢询问《越洋》四拍摄时他不知道的细节。  
“他，求？”沈枢微闭着眼睛，小声说：“咱们对天才莫不是产生了什么误解，你们家这小屁孩，只会折磨我！”  
“那我也想知道啊！”陈甯常年瑜伽健身，身上根本没什么沉疾，兴奋地像个小孩子一样，逮着沈枢不住地问，“他都没跟我服过软，我也想知道，他是怎么说服你的嘛。”  
“他没跟你服过软？”这回惊的轮到沈枢了，“那你们怎么复合的？”  
陈甯脸唰地红了，“是我……我找的他。”  
“我去！”沈枢一声大叫，吓得按摩的泰国大妈都抬起了手，连隔壁严煜都听到了。  
“宝贝儿，你还好不？”严煜在隔壁高声问。  
“挺好挺好，你们继续。Please continue. ”沈枢重新压低了声音，“有没有搞错？你找他？开什么玩笑？凭什么啊！”  
“也……没有什么吧。”陈甯嗫嚅着说，“他都瘦成那样了，还抽烟，每天还那样，靠我靠的那么近，还要我去阳台聊剧本，我、我我，我本来就没有放下他啊！”  
“不是他先出、犯错的吗？”沈枢压低了声音，“当然要他跪到你跟前，求你原谅啊！”  
陈甯一时也不知该怎么解释：“可我……”  
“我知道了！”不等陈甯说完，沈枢终于想起来：“你看了那篇GQ！”  
泰国阿姨的的手掌隔着床单在他肩膀上梭巡，陈甯只好闭了闭眼，表示正确。  
“那算个屁啊？”沈枢用气声使劲儿说：“他不说，你也知道你是他的缪斯啊，他拍什么片子主角不是你？什么片子灵感不是来自于你？再说这个采访，是过年做的吧，你《人心不古》都杀青了！他犯那么大的混，再说你是他的缪斯，这算啥？算啥？道歉吗？他还真是摊上了你，换我看我不抽死他！”  
“哥、哥！”陈甯生怕隔壁听到了，“都这么久了，我们好都好了，再说小传该听见了！”  
“你就这么宠他啊？”沈枢瞪大了眼睛，“辜子传上辈子是他奶奶的是刘启啊，帮地球躲过木星撞击了是吧。”  
“反正是我带大的，我宠就宠了，他爱我，我也爱他，这不就够了？”陈甯都有点急了，别人也就算了，沈枢是他亲近、尊敬的人，怎么能不认同他们俩呢，“当初不也是哥把我骗过来拍《越洋》的？难道你不认可小传吗？”  
“我没说我不认可他啊！”沈枢差点都要从床上坐起来了，按摩师被他吓得压根不敢往重里按，“他找我的时候，那惨样儿，我也看不过眼啊。我没说他真跟那个女的有什么，我都打听过了，那天完全是肖乐乐套路辜子传，不知道又给他喝了什么，把人整得七荤八素的。但你说分手的时候，这臭小子不也没挽留你吗？要是他挽留一下，也轮不到我再套路你啊！”  
沈枢越说越生气：“他一天到晚折磨我，不让我睡觉，逼我写稿儿，让我给你打电话！我都三十五了不年轻了天天熬夜他以为我跟他一样二十五六啊！我以为他知道错了，帮一下就帮一下，你有多爱他我又不是不知道，可把你叫过来，留在剧组，是让这小子给你道歉，把你哄回来，不是把你叫过来看他卖惨，让你心软，屁也不问清楚就跑过去跟他啪啪啪啪得满脖子草莓第二天化妆让所有人知道你俩睡了的！”  
陈甯简直要无地自容了，“哥！”他刚喊了一声，就见推拉门应声而开，严煜和辜子传穿着店内赠送的宽松睡衣，跟着探出两个面露疑惑的泰国阿姨。  
“严总……”陈甯下意识想坐起来，辜子传却上前一步，眼疾手快地将他按在床上，“我和沈枢换个位子。”  
严煜朝辜子传点点头，示意几个泰国阿姨离开，“We’ll have these rooms til 6.”  
“Yes, sir.”几个阿姨交换了一下眼神，快速离开了。  
“宝贝儿，都快三十五了，就别老生气了。”严煜手一捞，将沈枢连被单一起裹着抗上肩头，“走，老公陪你消消气，也给俩小年轻儿一点空间。”  
“靠，辜子传你等着！”沈枢扒着严煜的肩头，声音渐渐消失在门后，“你要是敢欺负小甯，我……”  
“告我状呢？”辜子传拉下被单，躬身在陈甯背后落下一吻，“聊得挺开心？”  
“没有。”陈甯忍不住坐起来，他全身只穿了条无纺布的一次性内裤，雪白的皮肉晃眼，他拉着辜子传的手让他坐到床边，下巴搁到辜子传的肩膀上，“小传，别生气。”  
“我有什么好生气的，”辜子传把陈甯抱到自己身上，托着他的屁股，低声道，“沈枢说的挺对的。”  
陈甯叹了口气，将辜子传搂得更紧了些。  
隔壁隐约传来窸窣的说话声，温暖的室内，他们感受彼此的体温，心跳逐渐趋于一致。  
良久，辜子传终于低声开口：“我常常想……”  
“嗯？”陈甯拉过被单，把自己和辜子传裹在一起，“想什么？”  
“想……如果当时，我能说一句对不起，在柏林，你是不是就不会走。”辜子传蹭了蹭陈甯的鼻尖，看着陈甯，却像在看远方，“你会不走吗？”  
我会不走吗？  
分别后的点滴如拉片般在脑海中飞速掠过，陈甯心中百转千回，攥着辜子传睡衣的手松开又收紧，叹了口气，抬手抚摸辜子传的头发，又低下头，亲了亲他的眉心，“说实话吗？”  
辜子传的眼珠真的很黑，像黑曜石，像深潭古井，像宇宙漩涡。  
“实话是，我不知道。”  
辜子传身体一僵，大手兀自收紧，陈甯却轻笑一声，捏住他的耳垂，往辜子传耳朵里吹了口气：“但如果你说你爱我，我一定不会走。”  
“你这个小王八蛋。”陈甯把手探进辜子传的衣摆，抚摸他劲瘦的腹肌与腰肌，“哥哥喜欢你十几年，从高中到大学，从毕业到工作，我今年都三十了，十几年大好青春，全喂给你这头白眼狼，你知不知道。”  
“你喜欢我什么啊？”辜子传闻言，却捏住陈甯的下巴，“那个缠着你喊哥哥的小传，放下书包就往你家跑的小传，采蚂蚱捉蝴蝶送你的小传，早就他妈的不在了！”  
“现在这个辜子传，一不会喊你哥哥，二不会哄你开心，连犯了错把你气跑了也不会跟你道歉！现在这个辜子传，只想操坏你，干哭你，把你插成他专属的鸡巴套子，让你当他的母狗，做他一个人的婊子。”  
“我真是，真是，看不懂……”辜子传笑了，那弧度凄惨又讽刺，像死神面对砍向他的镰刀：“你所谓的爱，到底是什么呢？”  
“我有什么好爱的，十几年大好青春，你喂我这头白眼狼，不觉得浪费吗？”

浪费吗？  
如果爱上的是别的人，他会过的更开心吗？  
“我又有什么好爱的呢？”陈甯觉得眼中酸涩，拼命眨了眨眼，“我不聪明，不有趣，男子气概更是乏善可陈。如果没有你，我现在可能在做幼儿园老师，或者用爸妈的钱，开一家小小的咖啡馆，谈有今天没明天的恋爱。”  
“你来到我的身边，跟我说，哥哥，看我飞，从那一刻起，小传，你带给我的，就远远不止那几只蚂蚱和蝴蝶，你让我看见的，是一整片天啊！”  
“没有你，我知道什么是艺考，什么是演戏，什么是斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基？我愿意当你的婊子，不是因为我陈甯欠干，而是因为我对你，是彻彻底底的臣服！你点亮了我的人生，我愿意一辈子追着你跑！”  
“可总有一天，我会拍不出电影的。”辜子传叹了口气，低声说。  
“黑暗会降临的，但我早已见过光的样子。”陈甯坚定地说：“我也会老的，你的专属鸡巴套子，有一天，也会松的裹不住的。”  
辜子传忍不住笑出来：“这算什么，我要的只是你的屁股吗？”  
“我也不是只崇拜你的才华。”陈甯以指为梳，温柔抚过辜子传的短发，“二十一年，小传，这是我二分之三的人生。你是我的丈夫，我的亲人，我的导师，我的孩子，我的弟弟，我的朋友，我的同事，我的情人……我对你的感情，我们俩的感情，三言两语，又怎么说的清呢？”  
“但如果你一定要一个答案，那我告诉你。”  
“小传，老公，我的宝贝。”  
“我愿意为你去死，也愿意为你而活。”  
“有你，我的人生才有了意义。”

“陈甯。”辜子传怔怔地看着陈甯，漆黑的眼珠，如同黎明前最暗的夜。  
“你才是我生命的意义。”

——番外第二则·Double Date——  
——完——

彩蛋。

一。  
“宝贝儿，你还好不？”严煜高声问。  
“挺好挺好，你们继续。 ”沈枢在隔壁回应。  
“说我坏话呢。”辜子传闭着眼睛，趴在小床上低声说。  
严煜挑眉，“怎么可能。”他重新趴下，“在八卦吧。”  
“我就是最大的八卦。”辜子传的声音听不出情绪，“且听着吧。”

二。  
“好了好了，小点儿声。”严煜拉上门，“子传不会欺负陈甯的。”  
“他混蛋！”沈枢使劲儿拍严煜的背，声音却压低了，“复合是陈甯找的他，你知道吗你！”  
“反正好都好了。”严煜把沈枢放下来，“咱管这么宽干啥。”  
“我恨啊！”沈枢气鼓鼓地捶床，“当初是我把小甯薅过来的，他那么不想见辜子传，我愣是把他俩给整隔壁屋了！我良心日日夜夜的不安，全靠那点儿追妻火葬场的念想支撑着我，结果呢？戏是杀青了，这对儿是重圆了，可偏偏是小甯先服的软，我他奶奶的意难平啊！明明是辜子传先犯错的好吧！”  
“不是说了人子传也是受害者吗？”严煜安抚地拍了拍沈枢的背，“人小两口的事情，关起门来想怎么样就怎么样。我看陈甯不是矫情的人，哪像你一样啊，同事给我发微信我回复个表情，都得回家受处分。”  
“那能一样吗！啊？那女的发的是微信啊还是文爱啊，还附赠一张半裸骚照，是不知道你已婚啊还是不知道你同性恋啊？你还不把她拉黑？回家等着跟我炫耀呢？严煜我可告诉你，你是不是觉得咱们7年没痒8年没痒第9年不痒痒你就不舒坦了，啊？嫌我屁股不紧了你直说好吧，爷爷我赶紧买俩哑铃练一练，早点把你踹了找个年轻的！”  
“胡说八道！”严煜直接把沈枢翻了过来，擒住他的手腕，把他钉在按摩床上，“欠干了是吧？”  
沈枢丝毫不惧，用气声嚷嚷：“来呀！又不是没在这儿干过。我可警告你，你要是半个小时不到就给我射了你就等着一个月没有性生活吧，我的阿波罗射手买了可还没来得及用呢！”  
“还阿波罗射手，回家连我这根罗马大帝一起插你。”严煜说着就去拿按摩师留下来的精油，“不带套行不行。”  
“不行！”沈枢把自己的小裤衩一掀，翻身撅屁股摆好姿势，“在外面不许无套中出。”

三。  
“小甯，你们好了吗？”沈枢穿好衣服，往垃圾桶里欲盖弥彰地扔了一堆纸团，“我开门了啊！”  
门拉开，隔壁空无一人，严煜还赤着膊坐在床上穿袜子，沈枢巡梭一圈，在矮柜上发现一张纸条。  
“哥、严总，玩得开心，我们就先回家咯：）”

——TBC——番外第三则。穿越时空の对话。

卧室，晚十点。  
麟杙：小传，小甯，你们好。  
辜子传：嘶……  
陈甯：……抱歉，很痛吗？  
辜子传：不痛，老婆，嘴张开。  
陈甯：……唔，介样喜翻吗……  
辜子传：呼，好爽，那里……啊……  
麟杙：Hello，能听见我说话吗？  
陈甯：咳咳咳！  
辜子传：呛到没有？陈甯！  
麟杙：出什么事了吗？  
辜子传：谁？  
陈甯：咳咳、小传、我没事……有人吗？  
麟杙：你们好！能听见我说话吗？  
辜子传：什么鬼？屋顶会说话？  
麟杙：小传，你好！小甯，你好！  
陈甯：屋顶认识我们？……哈、哈啰？请问你是？  
麟杙：我是……哎呀，怎么说好呢，感觉有点麻烦呀。通俗一点讲的话，我应该算是你们的妈妈吧。  
陈甯：我、我有妈吗……  
麟杙：对，我也是你妈妈的妈妈。  
陈甯：那你应该是我的姥姥……  
辜子传：别被她绕进去了。喂，屋顶，你是作者，对吧，把我们写出来的那个人。  
麟杙：你感觉到了什么吗？说实话，我也是第一次尝试和我笔下的人物沟通，你现在看你的手，有变成透明吗？你还能感觉到你的肉体吗？  
辜子传：没有，我只感觉我自己是个智障，对着天花板讲话。  
陈甯：……小传，你在开玩笑吗？  
麟杙：唔，不好意思，我有打扰到你们吗？  
辜子传：你打扰到我们的性生活了。  
陈甯：小传！没有没有，你好，很高兴认识你，感觉很奇妙呢，能跟我们的创作者聊天。  
麟杙：不好意思，我只想短暂地占用一下你们的时间。放心，现在你们的时间是完全静止的，你可以看一下房间里的挂钟，在我们的对话期间，你们的时间不会有任何变化，等我们的访谈结束，你们依旧有一整晚的时间可以做爱。  
辜子传：可能和你聊完天，我就不想做了。  
麟杙：这样不也是很好吗，小甯的身体偶尔也需要休息。  
陈甯：小传，别这么说……请问，我应该怎么称呼您，感觉叫妈妈有一些奇怪。  
麟杙：哦，抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。我叫麟杙，你可以叫我阿麟。  
陈甯：阿麟……你好。  
麟杙：小甯，你好。小传，你好。  
辜子传：不要这么叫我。  
麟杙：可这个名字就是我起的，我为什么不能叫？不叫你小传叫什么，叫你儿子？宝贝？Honey? 甜心？  
陈甯：就叫小传，没关系的。小传，这是长辈呢，不要失礼。  
辜子传：跑到别人的私人空间，打扰别人正在进行的性生活，本身就是一种失礼。  
麟杙：不好意思，请问一下，你们刚才是差一点就要插入了吗？对不起，可能我的时机确实不太合适。  
陈甯：没有没有！我们、我们刚刚上床……  
辜子传：陈甯刚刚在为我口|交。  
陈甯：小传！  
麟杙：抱歉抱歉，真不好意思，我对你们的情况，其实看的并不是很清楚，只隐约看见你们在床上，还穿着睡衣，就擅自前来打扰。真是不好意思。作为补偿，我在你们的床头柜里，放了一些小礼物。咱们对话结束后，可以打开抽屉查看一下，也算我提前祝小传二十六岁生日快乐。  
辜子传：谢谢。  
麟杙：好了，就让我们速战速决吧。我本来准备了一百个问题，看在你们箭在弦上，被迫停止的份上，就只问后五十个好了。  
辜子传：行，你问吧。  
陈甯：嗯，可以开始了。  
麟杙：对了，你们还穿着裤子吗？  
辜子传：第一个问题，他穿了，我没有。  
麟杙：这不是我的问题！你赶紧把裤子穿上！  
辜子传：我的二十二厘米不是你创造出来的吗？怎么，不想见识一下？  
陈甯：小传！……阿麟，不好意思，那个，小传现在把裤子穿上了。我们可以开始了。  
麟杙：好的，谢谢你，小甯。第一个问题……  
辜子传：是第二个。  
麟杙：我说第一个就是第一个！小心我把你现在缩短成十八厘米！  
陈甯：好了好了，小传，别和长辈吵架。  
辜子传：第一个问题……  
麟杙：第一个问题，请问你们的性生活的频率大概是多久一次？拍戏的时候和平时会有什么不一样吗？  
辜子传：想要了就做，一天一次到N次不等。  
陈甯：嗯，基本上每天都会做……但是之前拍戏的时候，我们都是住两个房间的，而且每天都很累，下班后就要休息了，所以基本上不会……  
辜子传：想要了我会去找他。  
麟杙：是以，“我想要了，今晚给我吧”这种理由去找小甯，还是？  
辜子传：找他讲戏。  
麟杙：还真是狡猾呢。  
陈甯：不会做到底的，基本上都是我用嘴帮他释放一下，一直憋着也很难受。  
麟杙：小甯也会想要吗？  
陈甯：……会、会的。  
辜子传：你没跟我说过。  
陈甯：有时候你回去睡觉了，我就自己偷偷的、嗯，弄一下。  
辜子传：以后知道了。  
麟杙：既然结婚了，以后拍戏就没必要分房睡了吧。  
辜子传：如果陈甯睡在我怀里，我就会想要做爱。如果以后还是以他为主角的剧本，拍戏期间同房的话，我不确定他能一直保持戏感。  
陈甯：我都听你的。  
辜子传：嗯，几个月而已。但你如果想要了，记得跟我说。  
陈甯：好的。  
麟杙：果然还是要在能够尽情拥抱的时候抓紧时间啊。下一个问题，请描述一下自己和对方最喜欢的体位。  
陈甯：我喜欢能看见小传的体位，在做爱时看见他的脸，我会觉得很幸福、很安心。但是小传的话，应该还是更喜欢后入吧？这个进的比较深呢。  
辜子传：你屁股翘起来很性感。  
陈甯：……真的吗？  
辜子传：嗯。当然，正面位也很漂亮，看你不用手被操射，很有成就感。  
陈甯：……太坏了！那你呢，小传最喜欢的姿势，也跟我说一下吧。  
辜子传：唔，每段时间喜欢的姿势都不一样。最近……骑乘吧，你蹲在我身上吃鸡巴还挺有视觉冲击力的，提上去的时候，感觉鸡巴在被屁眼拉出来一样。  
陈甯：辜子传！  
麟杙：感觉我要硬了……  
辜子传：从后面陈甯也很兴奋，他每次被我绑起来都会射的很快，屁股打两下就开始浪叫，你知不知道，嗯？你真的很欠操……  
陈甯：你这个小混蛋……  
麟杙：好了好了，不要亲了！这样下去你们是不是就要在长辈面前直接开搞了啊？下一个问题！  
陈甯：对、对不起……  
麟杙：自己的敏感点和对方的敏感点，各自说一下吧。  
辜子传：他的屁|眼，我的鸡|巴。  
陈甯：小传！讲话能不能不要这么粗俗！  
辜子传：抱歉，他的菊花，我的黄瓜。  
陈甯：……什么鬼？都是谁教你的！  
辜子传：除了沈枢还有谁，那家伙喝醉了什么都说得出来。  
麟杙：不要当着我的面说我大儿子的坏话好吗？辜子传我发现你今天格外兴奋啊，平时怎么不见你说这么多话？  
辜子传：我今天的话很多吗？嗯？老婆？  
陈甯：是……有一点点，但是没关系。小传，你现在很兴奋吗？  
辜子传：我现在很想干你。  
陈甯：等一等就好了，阿麟都说了，不会很久的。  
麟杙：对，很快就好了。小甯，你还没有回答这个问题。  
陈甯：哦，对，除了小传说的，我觉得我的胸口……  
辜子传：乳头。  
陈甯：对……那里，后颈和大腿内侧都很敏感。  
辜子传：还有嘴巴。  
陈甯：嗯，我很喜欢接吻。小传呢，你也喜欢接吻吗？其实我每次挑逗你，除了、除了碰你的下面，我其实，都很不确定，你是不是兴奋了。  
麟杙：对不起，小甯，其实我必须承认，这是我的问题……  
辜子传：都喜欢的。  
陈甯：真的吗？  
辜子传：嗯。  
麟杙：好了好了！不要再在这里虐狗了，我会尽早结束，让你们赶紧做爱好吧！  
辜子传：请继续。  
麟杙：对方哪一个部位最令你着迷呢？  
陈甯：眼睛……小传的眼睛，每次看向我的时候，总有一种无情又有情，像在审视，又像是迷恋一般的感觉，每次你这样看着我，我都觉得，好爱你。  
辜子传：是吗？  
陈甯：嗯，但是以前似乎无情多一点，现在有情多一些了，谢谢你。  
辜子传：唔，不客气。我最喜欢你的菊花。可惜中出的机会很少。  
陈甯：太露骨了！小传！  
麟杙：说到菊花，我想请问一下小甯，平时有去刻意保养后面吗？感觉那里一直都很紧很漂亮呢。  
陈甯：刚开始的时候，我有点担心，因为小传每次都会做很久，而且感觉……每次做到最后，后面似乎就不是很紧了，所以我就去报了瑜伽班，还考取了瑜伽师资格证，就是想锻炼一下后面的肌肉。至于颜色方面，黑色素沉淀是可以买一些产品去改善的，也可以去美容院治疗。但是我天生黑色素沉淀很少，晒太阳的话也只是晒红而不会晒黑，所以那方面就还好，每天抹一抹身体乳就可以了。  
辜子传：他吃的也很清淡，一直很注意肠胃。  
麟杙：还真是自律啊。小传，你以后不要动不动就说小甯松了，这样好伤人啊。  
陈甯：没关系的！真的没关系！床上的话……我不会当真的。  
辜子传：不当真？可是我没有开玩笑。  
麟杙：……够了！辜子传你把手从小甯身上拿下来！下一个问题。在床上，对方怎么称呼自己会让自己觉得兴奋呢？似乎是个很简单的问题。  
辜子传：叫我老公。  
陈甯：叫我老婆。  
辜子传：骚老婆，这个喜欢吗？  
陈甯：……反正随便你，我还拦得住你了。  
辜子传：唔，骚老婆，来亲一个。  
麟杙：OK————下一个问题————觉得对方最性感的时候，或者表情？如果是高潮脸就不用说了，我算是怕了你们了。  
陈甯：拍戏的时候，小传工作的时候最性感。  
辜子传：他洗完澡，站在镜子前搞脸的时候，挺性感的。  
陈甯：那你还老嫌弃我时间长。  
辜子传：不说你能搞上一个小时，等你上床我都软了。  
陈甯：烦人。你什么时候软过？  
辜子传：反正硬是你撩的，软也是你搞的。  
陈甯：是不是又是沈枢教的！辜子传！你学坏了！  
麟杙：小甯别生气，小传那段时间很孤独嘛，在你看不见的日子里，沈输输陪伴小传度过了很多个不眠之夜呢。  
陈甯：怎么回事？  
辜子传：有一次睡不着，给沈枢发微信，结果他也没睡，就出来喝酒了。  
辜子传：抽烟也是他教的，还不让我告诉严煜。  
陈甯：他不抽烟的啊！  
辜子传：忍不住的时候会抽。他21年的时候写书了出事儿，进过一次局子，戒了又捡回来，后来就一直没戒掉。  
陈甯：21年？那时候你19岁，不就是我们刚认识他们那会儿？  
辜子传：嗯，去戛纳就是散心去的。  
陈甯：我都不知道……  
麟杙：好了好了，关于《书中自有颜如玉》的剧透到这里就可以了。不过既然你提到了，小传，我就想问一下，分手之后，你有很长一段时间睡不着觉吗？  
陈甯：小传，是这样吗？  
辜子传：都过去了。  
陈甯：现在还会睡不着吗？  
辜子传：不会。  
陈甯：对不起，宝贝，我以后不会走了。  
辜子传：嗯，没事。  
麟杙：长时间失眠会让黑眼圈和眼袋问题都很严重啊，小甯一定要督促小传坚持执行眼霜任务哦！  
陈甯：我会的，谢谢阿麟。  
麟杙：那我可以继续问吗？小传，分手之后，有感受到懊悔吗？  
辜子传：我以为你只是来采访我们的性生活的。  
麟杙：所以这方面的问题，你并不愿意回答，是吗？  
辜子传：嗯，我没必要跟你解释吧。  
陈甯：小传，别这么无礼。  
辜子传：反正是她写的，她不应该比我更清楚我在想什么吗？  
麟杙：既然你这么说，那我就向广大读者解释一下。分手之后，辜子传寝食不安、夜不能寐、烟不离手、酒不离口，一次又一次，午夜梦回之际，他在施普雷河畔，对着那个熟悉的背影，大声质问：陈甯！你为什么要离开我！  
辜子传：好了！  
陈甯：小传，别激动。  
辜子传：我只是当初不懂……但是我现在懂了。  
陈甯：嗯，我知道。  
辜子传：那天，大年初一，我在床上打电话，就是找人，帮我在柏林定餐厅。我还特别嘱咐了，要有素食主义菜单的饭店。  
陈甯：我知道，我知道。  
辜子传：你知道什么？你看见一个女的骑在我身上，你就知道我和她上了床！你把我当成什么人了？你告诉所有人我喝醉了，不是我的错，是别人陷害我。你凭什么觉得，我辜子传喝醉了，就会随随便便，跟一个面都没见过的女的上床？你凭什么觉得，我辜子传喝多了，就会随随便便，给一个演技存疑的阿猫阿狗角色？  
陈甯：小传，对不起，我知道的，我都知道。  
辜子传：别跟我说对不起！  
陈甯：宝贝，老公，我爱你，这样可以吗？我爱你，谢谢你，别生气了，阿麟还在呢。  
辜子传：她他妈是什么人，凭什么她在我就不能生气？！  
陈甯：可以生气，当然可以生气。但采访还没做完，这个做不完我们就不能睡觉，对不对？你不想要我吗？可是我好想要，我好想要你，小传，我想要你。  
辜子传：……嗯。  
陈甯：那我，可以问一下吗？你在柏林定餐厅，是想做什么？不是想求婚吧？  
辜子传：不是。  
陈甯：……哦。  
辜子传：那天不是情人节？就是想跟你吃个饭。  
陈甯：只是吃个饭吗？  
辜子传：顺便……提一下那个女人的事。  
陈甯：原来是这样吗……  
辜子传：……唔，反正现在也说清楚了。  
陈甯：嗯，是的，小传，谢谢你。  
麟杙：哇……兜兜转转这么一大圈，终于把心里话都讲出来了呢！恭喜你们，小传、小甯，现在心里，是不是一点心结都没有了？  
陈甯：嗯，是的，谢谢阿麟。  
辜子传：都是她折腾的，还跟她道什么谢？  
麟杙：额，嘿嘿，就是就是，跟我就不用说谢了。那……我们进行下一个问题？  
辜子传：赶紧问，问完了消失。  
麟杙：好好好，我赶紧问。额，下一个问题，请问，对方在床上对自己做什么的时候，会让你格外兴奋呢？  
辜子传：主动的时候。  
麟杙：那个，稍微具体一点可以吗？  
辜子传：主动脱我的衣服，亲我的嘴，揉我的黄瓜，自己松菊花，然后坐上来自己动。够具体了吗？  
麟杙：感觉我已经无法直视这两种植物了……小甯，你呢？  
陈甯：温柔的时候吧。如果小传很有耐心，愿意多亲亲我，我就会很想要，很想，要他在我的身体里。  
辜子传：……这样吗？  
陈甯：嗯，哈哈。平时那样也很好，我都很喜欢。  
麟杙：……其实我一直很想问一下小甯，当小传在床上说你骚，喊你松|货的时候，你会觉得不舒服吗？  
陈甯：啊，这个问题……  
麟杙：或者我想问一问小传，为什么会想在床上讲一些这样的话，是从哪里学到的呢？  
辜子传：不是你让我说的吗？  
麟杙：不要什么都怪作者好吗？我只负责捏造你的灵魂，你的癖好可都是后天发展的！  
辜子传：高中班上男生传阅黄色网站，天天撸，什么的，跟着看了几篇小说，就这样记住了。  
陈甯：竟然那个时候就？！  
麟杙：是觉得小甯真的很骚吗？  
辜子传：老婆，你骚不骚？  
陈甯：我……  
辜子传：是不是老公的骚婊|子？  
陈甯：……小传！  
辜子传：说，老公，我是你的骚|婊|子，我要喝你的热牛奶，我要当你的鸡|巴套子。  
陈甯：小传……老公，我、我是你的……  
麟杙：停！！！！怎么可以这么粗俗！！！！太下流了！！！辜子传！你到底是不是我生的？？？  
辜子传：你问陈甯，你觉得我粗俗吗？  
陈甯：……如果是只对我这么说，那就……还好吧。  
辜子传：放心，不管插的多松，我都只有你一个骚老婆。  
陈甯：嗯，所以我是可以接受的。  
麟杙：小甯，可我以为，原来你是不愿意的。  
陈甯：其实，只要是小传，我从来就没有过不愿意。只是偶尔，我会觉得说，小传会不会也愿意为我温柔一下呢？是不是只是觉得，和我在一起，只是因为我可以接受他这种露骨的性癖、而选择我的呢？是不是并没有看到，或者根本不在乎我对他的感情呢？我在乎的只是这些而已。  
辜子传：唔。  
麟杙：所以你对这种性爱的方式，其实并不反感的。  
陈甯：不反感。我也很喜欢，小传……沉迷我身体的样子，会让我拥有很多自信。  
辜子传：嗯，老婆，你很性感。  
陈甯：谢谢，我很开心。  
麟杙：莫名有一点感动是怎么回事……好了，下一个问题。请问初夜过后，两人都是什么感觉呢？  
陈甯：好痛！但是……还蛮好的。就像突如其来的，拥有了一件一直肖想，却不敢触碰的东西。感觉很幸福。当然，也很害怕，害怕一夜过去，一切一如从前，或者再也不复从前，与小传的亲密与依存……这样的感觉吧。  
麟杙：小甯想了很多呢，小传呢？很兴奋吗，终于把哥哥吃到嘴了？  
辜子传：挺刺激的，没想过是以这种方式。你，唔，比我想象的骚。  
陈甯：什么意思？你还想过其他方式？  
辜子传：下一个问题。  
陈甯：小传！  
麟杙：哈哈哈哈，感觉小甯知道了一些了不得的东西呢。唔，下一个问题，请问你们分别最想在哪里尝试做爱呢？  
辜子传：片场。  
陈甯：我不知道！  
辜子传：他也是片场。  
陈甯：我不是！  
辜子传：那你是哪里？  
陈甯：不告诉你！  
辜子传：他应该是化妆间。  
陈甯：……你怎么知道？  
辜子传：下一个问题。  
麟杙：感觉彼此的默契比我想象的还要好呢，可能不久的将来，就可以尝试一下哦！嘿嘿，下一个问题，有没有在公共场合，或者很容易被别人发现的地方做过爱呢？是什么样的感觉呢？  
辜子传：我家客厅，当时爸妈他们都睡了，我就架着陈甯去了洗衣房，当时就他抱着被子，我们俩都光着，如果被发现了，说不定还挺刺激的。  
陈甯：你老是这样！当时我都要怕死了，要是被妈妈看见，我就不活了。  
辜子传：所以你里面特别的紧。  
陈甯：闭嘴！以后不许再这样了！  
辜子传：老婆……  
陈甯：唔唔唔唔！……哈、哈，小传……  
麟杙：小甯的立场还是太薄弱了啊，那么，请问有没有过因为做爱的问题争吵过呢？比如次数、时间、或者是做爱方式之类的？  
陈甯：好像，没有过吧……只要他想要，我都会给的。  
辜子传：除了中出。  
陈甯：难道没让你在里面射过吗！如果时间允许我都让了！明明是你更喜欢弄我脸上，或者让我吃进去，一大清早弄在里面，我之后还怎么出门啊！  
辜子传：晚上你也要带套。  
陈甯：那你不要那么大劲儿折腾我啊，做完弄在里面还要洗澡，你又不会抱我去弄干净……反正你就只会折磨我。难道、难道我连让你带套的权利都没有吗？  
辜子传：以后我抱你去弄干净。  
陈甯：……这可是你说的！  
麟杙：哇，时间过的真快！转眼，就到我们的最后一个问题了！  
陈甯：已经五十个问题了吗？  
辜子传：你管她呢？说是五十问，其实自己也没有准备那么多吧？  
麟杙：哎呀，在微博上问题征集，只征集到了这么多。毕竟现在不够红，读者的积极性还没有那么高嘛！嘿嘿，最后一个问题，请问你们有什么特别想尝试的玩法吗？  
陈甯：想玩一些……除了导演和演员之外的角色扮演吧。  
辜子传：婊|子和嫖|客，这个可以吗？  
陈甯：……可以，但我更喜欢……  
辜子传：老师和学生？医生和病人？秘书和总裁？或者母|狗和它的主人？  
陈甯：最后一个不要！  
辜子传：可我最想玩的就是这个。  
陈甯：小传……  
辜子传：对，我想尝试调|教，和一些轻度S|M吧，鞭子，红绳，口|球，滴|蜡，手铐之类的。还想开发一下你的尿|道。  
麟杙：唔，这些我都帮你准备了，一会儿打开抽屉看看吧。  
辜子传：谢谢。  
陈甯：小传！阿麟！别再说了！  
麟杙：所以……小甯，你能接受吗？  
陈甯：……我对他有说过不吗？！  
麟杙：玩乐适当，也要记得设置安全词哦！哎呀，真没想到，这个访谈的时间还真是长呢。谢谢你们的配合，妈妈很欣慰能有你们这两个好孩子呢！祝小甯演技长青，小传灵感不止，祝你们永远信任彼此，恩爱长久！这个访谈就到这里，赶快抓紧时间，接吻做|爱吧！  
陈甯：谢谢阿麟，谢谢你把我们创造出来，我们在这里过的很开心，也祝你一切顺利，早日走红！  
辜子传：唔，注意安全，小心网友。  
麟杙：额，我会注意的。小传、小甯，咱们有缘再会！拜拜啦！

卧室，晚十点零五分。  
陈甯眨了眨眼，茫然地看向辜子传，“小传，我刚才，好像产生了一点幻觉。”  
辜子传示意陈甯先别说话，深吸一口气，倾身，拉开床头柜。  
原本只放有保险套与润滑剂的抽屉里，如今满满当当地，摆满了陌生的玩具：  
卷好的红绳，成套的皮质手铐与脚铐，长短不一的尿道棒与膀胱充气玩具，口球，蜡烛，各式皮鞭皮穗，肛塞，串珠，乳夹、跳蛋，还有一个与辜子传尺寸相当的，连着白色毛球的黑色硅胶阳具，所有辜子传想象过，要用在陈甯身上的玩意，如今竟一应俱全，尽数陈列于这个小小的床头柜中。  
他忍不住翻了翻，润滑剂被挤进抽屉深处，而那十几盒没用完的加大号安全套，竟也不翼而飞了。  
辜子传关上抽屉，躺回床上，吐出长长一口气。  
陈甯靠过去，轻声询问：“怎么样？小传，你还好吗？”  
“我好极了。”辜子传扯开自己的睡衣扣子，“老婆，套用完了，今晚我要射你里面。”  
“唔……好……”陈甯猛地被吻住，只好抓住辜子传的领口，“可我、可我记得，昨天那盒，还剩下两个。”  
“别管了。”辜子传扯下陈甯的睡裤，“一会儿我帮你洗干净。”

——番外第三则·穿越时空の对话——  
——完——


End file.
